All Is Fair In Love And War
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: Previously entitled Goodbye Sukka Hello Tokka. Toph's always had a crush on Sokka. Sokka's hinted minor feelings for Toph. Suki's in love with Sokka, and has shown resentment towards Toph. It's a shipping battle at it's finest, and the GAang's in between
1. Chapter 1

3/31/12

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded any real Avatar stories in a while. Have been busy with surgeries and school.

Summary: So this was originally the direction that I was going to go, in my other story _Goodbye Sukka, Hello Tokka_. Unfortunately, after years of neglect, I realized that it would be foolish to try and update onto an abandoned story. So I've decided to upload an entirely new, remastered, story with all new plot twists and a new name.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

Chapter One: The Mountain

Size was irrelevant.

Toph Bei Fong stood on the mountaintop, shifting her feet. From now on, she would always be on top of the mountain; never again would she be forced into the valley.

From a distance, the mountain looked solid and immovable. Yet, Toph could feel that what seemed to be such a strong object was really made of thousands of individual pebbles and cracks.

Toph shifted her feet again, alert. Someone was walking towards her. She positioned herself into a fighting stance, but relaxed when she felt the new, yet already familiar, vibrations of Sokka.

In the twenty four hours that had passed since Toph left Gaoling, the only interaction the two had had was when Sokka had asked her to pass the possum chicken.

Now he struggled to climb the last few rocks, before standing next to her.

"What do you want, Ponytail?" Toph snapped.

"Nothing," Sokka wheezed, "I just came up here to see the sunset."

"What's so special about a dumb sunset?" Toph asked, trying to sound tough.

Sokka shrugged, "Nothing, I just think that they're beautiful."

"Wow, pretty sentimental for a self-declared warrior," Toph teased.

Sokka waved her off, "I like to see the bright reds and exotic oranges…"

He broke off, seeing Toph's vacant expression, "Oh right. I guess they're just something you'd have to see to understand."

Toph's eyes narrowed. Sokka put his hands up, defensively, "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant…"

"If I chose to earthbend you off of the face of this mountain, would the color red save you from squashing like a June beetle?"

Sokka shook his head, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.

Toph took a step towards him, "If I were to chuck a rock at you, would the color orange block it before it flattens you?"

Sokka backed away. Toph could feel his heartbeat quickening with every step.

"Don't tell me that I'm missing out on the world. At this moment, you have no idea that on the other side of the mountain, Aang is playing with Momo, and Katara is adding water to the stew. You cannot see the lark that just took flight with its young. You're failing to notice that you're about to step on a colony of ants."

Sokka stopped, looking down in wonder.

Toph continued, viciously, "Speaking of those ants, did you know that even though they are miniscule, they can carry up to fifty times their own weight? They may never be the size of the mountain, but that doesn't mean they're not strong."

Sokka nodded, quickly.

"Don't tell me that I'm blind," Toph spat, "When there is so much in this world that you cannot see."

She turned around, leaving Sokka to brood in his thoughts.

Toph wasn't blind. On the contrary, it seemed that she could see more than he could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

Summary: So that was basically the first time Sokka and Toph truly interacted. Here's another interaction, followed by Suki and Toph's first interaction. For all of you literates out there, there's major foreshadowing in this chapter. Read between the lines.

Chapter Two: Voices

You can tell a lot about a person from their voice.

From the moment Toph heard Suki's voice, she decided that she didn't like the self-proclaimed Kyoshi Warrior.

The first time Toph heard Suki speak, she could hear that her tone was high-pitched and dripping with sweetness. However, upon listening closely, Toph realized that Suki's tone was fake. Every sweet syllable had a flat echo to it. She was manipulative.

Toph couldn't sleep. The Serpant's Pass had so many cracks in it; her sight was almost as limited as it was in the desert.

She could sense something, though.

Someone was crying.

At first, Toph thought it was Aang. However, the Avatar was lying several feet away, laughing in his sleep. A half-relieved smile crossed Toph's face for a moment; Aang deserved to have a laugh, even if it was just a dream.

Scrambling up, Toph followed the sound of the crying. Maneuvering around the bend, she came to a small cliff, where Sokka was sitting.

Upon hearing Toph, Sokka quickly straightened up, wiping his eyes.

"Everything okay, Sokka?" Toph asked, quietly.

Sokka nodded, quickly, "Everything's fine."

He hung his head, mumbling, "Not that you would care."

Toph blinked, "What are you talking about?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Sokka snapped, hotly, "You think that my life is worthless! You don't think I'm good enough for the team!"

Toph's jaw dropped. Finally she asked, "Why would you say that?"

Sokka stood up, "A week ago, you let that Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion attack me!"

Toph shrugged, "I needed to train Aang; it worked."

Sokka was furious, "So my life means nothing to you? Why? Because I'm a non-bender? Well, I'm just as valuable to this team as anyone else!" Sokka snapped.

"I never said you weren't," Toph pointed out, angry at the accusation.

"No, but you certainly act like it," Sokka muttered, "You're always punching me, and teasing me, and putting my life in danger."

Toph stared at him for a moment, before saying quietly, "Look, I'm not like other girls, alright? I'm not going to put on tons of makeup, and flirt, and hug and act like a little bellyaching sissy."

Sokka looked angry, "If you're talking about Suki…"

"I'm just saying," Toph said, through gritted teeth, "I tease you and hurt you everyday, because you're my friend and because that's who I am. Don't ask me to be something I'm not. Furthermore, don't bite my head off, when you're clearly upset about something else."

Sokka sighed, "You're right; I'm sorry."

"So what's really bothering you?" Toph asked, testily.

"Nothing," Sokka sighed, "Forget it."

Toph raised an eyebrow, annoyed, "So what were you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Sokka said, sadly, "Just staring at the moon."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Toph burst out, "What does it look like? The moon, I mean."

Sokka hesitated, before whispering, "Beautiful. At night, at least. It disappears during the daytime."

Toph pondered this, before saying, "Just because you can't see it, in the daytime, doesn't mean that it's still there. Sometimes the things that you can't see turn out to be the most beautiful."

Sokka blinked, at this newfound wisdom. Toph didn't say anything more. Instead, she punched his shoulder.

Toph shivered, soaking wet. Her cheeks were flaming red, though not from the thrill of almost drowning, but rather the embarrassment.

She had kissed Suki, thinking that it was Sokka.

But, why on earth had she wanted to kiss Sokka, anyway?

As Toph wrung out her damp hair, she thought of the most reasonable answer: She had thought that Sokka had just saved her life. It was only natural that she would want to give him a grateful kiss.

Wasn't it?

Toph swore, kicking the ground. She was so contemplative, that she didn't even notice Aang come up behind her.

"The monks used to say that a harsh tongue was the gateway to a harsh past," Aang said, bitterly.

Toph sighed, "Did the monks say anything about helping your soaking-wet friend dry off?"

Aang smiled sympathetically, airbending the earthbender dry. From a distance, they could hear the Unagi give a loud roar. Toph flinched.

"That must've been horrible," Aang said, shuddering at the thought.

"It's not like I meant to kiss her," Toph snapped, "I thought it was Sokka. And I only wanted to kiss Sokka because I was grateful."

Aang blinked, "I meant almost drowning."

Toph flushed, "Oh, yeah, that was pretty bad."

Aang was surveying her, closely.

"What?" Toph burst out.

"What what?"

"What what what?" Toph hissed.

"Huh?"

"Exactly," Toph snapped.

"Hmm," Aang stroked his chin.

Toph snapped, "Shouldn't you be focusing on where your stupid bison is?"

Aang's heart dropped, and he sighed.

There was a sad pause, before Toph said, "Twinkle Toes…"

Aang turned away.

Toph grabbed his shoulder, "Aang, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right," Aang said, glumly, "We need to get going. Round up Suki and the others. We're walking on."

Toph blew her bangs, staring after Aang, sorrowfully. Finally she went up to the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Hey Suki," Toph said quickly, "I just wanted to thank you for…you know…"

"Saving your life?" Suki finished.

Toph's eyes narrowed, "Well, I wouldn't be that conceited, but…"

Suki continued, as though Toph hadn't spoken, "Don't worry about it. The Kyoshi Warriors are trained to protect the weak."

Toph's eyes flashed, "I am not weak."

Suki smiled, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Toph snorted, "Thanks. Except, I'm pretty sure everyone heard me when I yelled that I couldn't swim."

Suki's smile broadened, "Not that secret. I'm talking about your crush on Sokka."

For a second, Toph couldn't breathe, "What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me, Toph," Suki laughed, "Because you thought that I was Sokka. It's obvious you have a little crush on him. I think it's sweet."

Toph's cheeks were flaming, "I'm glad you approve."

Suki's smile faded, "Oh, I never said that I approved. I mean, it's not as though you two are in a relationship. After all, he's three years older than you."

She placed a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder, saying, "I'm trying to look out for you, hon. He doesn't love you, that way. You're just Aang's earthbending teacher."

Toph's milky eyes glistened with tears for a second. However, she was not known for going down without a comeback. Therefore, keeping her voice steady, she whispered,

"It's not as though he's in love with you, either. I can feel his emotions when he's around you. He's hesitant and cautious. I heard the two of you the other night. He rejected your kiss."

"True," Suki said, softly, "But at least I've managed to kiss him, before."

Toph opened her mouth to retort, but closed it, hurt.

For the first time in her life, Toph didn't have an answer.

A hot fire burned in the pit of Toph's stomach. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. Yet she knew that no matter where she went, she would still feel them.

Suddenly, it was too much. The world was spinning. Vibrations were blending together. Noises became deafening. Suki's voice echoed in her head, taunting her crush, mocking her position in the group.

"Shut up," Toph hissed.

Suki pulled back away from Sokka, "What did you say?"

"Shut up!" Toph shrieked. She whipped her hand across the air. A large roll of earth sent the Kyoshi Warrior flying. By the time she landed, Toph was running away.

"Toph!" Katara cried, horrified.

She raced after the blind adolescent.

"Leave me alone, Sugar Queen!" Toph snarled, ducking into a cave.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara demanded, "Get back there and apologize."

Katara's anger then subsided, as she heard the small girl sniff.

"Toph…Toph, you're crying!"

"Katara, I swear, I'm not above bending you out of this cave," Toph roared.

Katara, however, now had a new wave of determination. Slowly, she stepped into the cave and crept over towards Toph. She put her arm around the blind earthbender.

"Toph, it's alright. Talk to me. Did Suki do something to upset you?"

Toph shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Katara frowned, "Toph, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're upset."

Toph wiped her eyes, "You're lying. You're never going to leave? You'll stay in this cave until you die? You'll let Aang travel to Ba Sing Se on his own? You'll let Appa get lost forever? You'll let the Firelord take over the world?"

Katara hesitated, before saying firmly, "Right now, you're more important."

Toph looked up, stunned. She could feel that Katara was being sincere.

Katara gave her a sympathetic smile, "Toph, you're my friend…"

"I'm Aang's earthbending teacher," Toph muttered.

Katara looked hurt, "Why would you say that?

She suddenly understood, "Is that what Suki said?"

Toph looked away.

Katara shook her head, "I don't know why Suki would say that. Maybe you misheard her."

Toph raised her eyebrows. She wasn't one for mishearing people.

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder, "Toph, whatever she said, it's wrong. You are an important member of this group. And I know that we've only known you for a few months, but I've come to know you as one of my best friends."

Toph blew her bangs, "Thanks, Katara."

Katara smiled, proud to help.

Toph didn't return the smile. She merely punched the other girl's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter Three: Push and Shove

The waves bore onto the sandy beaches. In a small cave, a large bison gave a very loud roar.

"Appa," Katara hushed him, "We need to keep quiet."

She looked around worried, "Aang still hasn't returned from school."

Making up her mind, she jumped up, preparing to look for him in the village.

Toph didn't seem at all concerned about Aang. Sokka, however, was pacing up and down the cave.

"Will you stop?" Toph finally cried, "You're making my vibrations go crazy!"

"Sorry," Sokka huffed, sitting down, "I just think that this whole 'school' thing is a bad idea."

"Relax," Toph rolled her eyes, "Aang just re-woke from the dead. The whole world still thinks that he's dead. He deserves to have a bit of normality."

"Yeah, I guess," Sokka sighed, "I'm still against it, though!"

Toph chuckled, using earthbending to spin two stones around.

"I hate this!" she admitted, "I wish that I could earthbend!"

"It would blow our cover," Sokka reminded her, "Besides, I'm glad that you don't have an excuse to kick my butt, anymore!"

Toph smirked, "I can still kick your butt, anytime!"

Sokka snorted, "You may be an excellent bender, Toph, but I'm still a great fighter!"

Toph stood up, "Alright then! I challenge you to a wrestling match! No bending. No weapons. Just you and me."

Sokka sat up, before saying, "No way. I don't want to hurt you."

Toph gave him such a piercing glare, that Sokka stood up, "Alright, fine."

The two walked out onto the beach, to have more room.

Sokka used a stick to draw a large circle in the sand, "Okay, the one who steps out of the circle, forfiets."

"Fine," Toph said, spitting on the ground and cracking her knuckles.

They jumped into the make-shift arena, circling each other.

"Okay," Sokka said, "One, two, three…"

Toph bounced forward with such endurance, that Sokka was thrown off guard. He was also thrown backwards, as Toph tackled him.

She shoved Sokka's face to the sand.

"Uncle!" he groaned, "Uncle!"

Toph pumped her fist, victoriously.

Sokka stood up, brushing himself off, "I let you win, that one."

"Fine," Toph said, rolling her eyes, "Let's do the real deal."

"Fine," Sokka folded his arms.

"No holding back?" Toph asked.

"No holding back," Sokka repeated, "Three, two, one…"

He shot forward, but Toph easily avoided him. By the time Sokka spun around, Toph jumped and pinned him to the ground.

"Ouch! Easy!" Sokka moaned, "Watch the face!"

He declared a rematch, and the two went after each other again. Once again, Toph managed to pin Sokka to the ground.

Another rematch commenced after that. Then another.

By the tenth round, Toph and Sokka were rolling on the ground, a tangle of arms and legs. They were half-laughing, half-growling.

Toph finally pinned Sokka down, again. Her flushed face was an inch from his. The two panted, exhausted from the battle.

They looked up, hearing footsteps. Aang had returned from school, and was staring down at the duo with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

Sokka and Toph pulled apart. Sokka held up his hands, saying, "It's not what it looks like. We were wrestling."

"Oh," Aang said, blinking, "Who was winning?"

Sokka flushed, before murmuring, "It was a…tie."

Toph snorted, before suddenly asking, "What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing," Aang said, sadly, "I don't want to interrupt your bonding."

Toph hesitated. On the one hand, she did enjoy spending time with Sokka. On the other hand, it _was_ Aang's group.

She reached out, grabbing his shoulder, "Talk. What's wrong?"

Aang sighed, "Well, we have a small problem. I just got in trouble with the principal at my school. He wants to have a parent-teacher conference."

"But you don't have any parents," Sokka pointed out. Toph stomped on his foot.

"Right," Aang said, quickly, "That's why I need the two of you to dress up as my parents."

"Excellent!" Sokka pumped his fist, "I've got to create a whole new persona. I need a name. Something flashy and sexy!"

Toph stroked her chin, before saying, "Wang Fire."

"Wang Fire!" Sokka jumped up, "Perfect!"

He hugged her, "Thanks, Toph!"

"No problem," Toph said, folding her arms, "But there's no way that the principal would think that I was your mom, Aang. For spirits' sake, I look like I'm five-years old."

"Yeah, that's true," Sokka said, pouting, "I guess it's up to Katara, then. You know, sometimes I forget that you're only twelve-years old. Oh well. Maybe you can pass off as Aang's sister or something."

He walked away, leaving Toph annoyed.

Aang grimaced, "Sorry, Toph."

"For what?" Toph asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I know that you two hardly spend any time together," Aang shrugged.

"Forget about it," Toph said, "I'm not much of a bonding person, anyway."

She pulled Aang into a noogie, before saying, "Now come on, _little_ _brother_. Let's go tell _mom_ that you got in trouble at school."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Different beach, different scenario. This one takes place the night before Aang and Zuko train, the beach party, etc.

Chapter Four: A First Time For Everything

The grains of sand crunched underneath Toph's feet. She knew that the others would be looking for her. Yet, she continued to walk across the beach. She felt the sand with apprehension. Sand was nothing more than crumbling rocks, too weak to stand up to the blowing winds, too weak to withhold the crashing waves of water.

The others were up at the house, resting. As they should, Toph realized, with Sozin's Comet only being two days away. Toph, however, was in no mood for company.

The stars were reflected in Toph's eyes as she sat by the seashore. She pulled her knees to her chest. Tears mixed with the ocean's waves. She felt alone.

Yet, she wasn't alone.

A faint whisper reached her ears, "Was she prettier than me?"

Then, someone was walking towards her. Toph straightened up, alert. It was Suki. Her footsteps were harsh, and Toph flinched, feeling her pointed-heels penetrate the earth with every angry stride. Even though Toph was the blind one, Suki didn't even acknowledge the earth bender's presence. She stomped past Toph and up to the house.

Toph stood up, ready to pursue, when she felt another person. It was Sokka, pacing in a small clove of bushes; he didn't feel right. Something was wrong with his heartbeat. He felt almost deranged.

"Sokka?" Toph whispered.

"Who's there?" Sokka roared.

"Sokka, it's me," Toph said, carefully. She approached the thicket, with caution, "It's Toph. What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone, Toph!" Sokka warned, darkly.

Toph had reached the brush.

"Sokka…" She pulled back the shrub.

"Just leave me alone!" Sokka growled, spinning around.

Toph didn't have time to react. There was a flash and Toph yelled in pain as the blade of Sokka's sword struck her cheek.

Sokka was running. Toph put her hand to her cheek and felt something hot and sticky. She was bleeding.

For a moment, the physical and mental pain paralyzed Toph. Then, making up her mind, she brought her bloodied hand up and dropped it down. A wave of sand apprehended Sokka, knocking him down.

Before he could get up, Toph grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down.

"I'm to trying to help!" she spat.

"That's all anyone's doing, isn't it?" Sokka yelled back, "Trying to help! Well, sometimes there isn't anyone to help you. Sometimes, people get hurt. Sometimes, people die. Who's helping them?"

Stunned, Toph let him go. He stood up, but didn't try to run.

"We're loosing this war, Toph. People are dying because of our mistakes."

"Who?" Toph pressed, fearfully.

"My mother," Sokka cried, "Yue…"

Suddenly, Sokka sank to his knees and burst into tears, "Yue…"

This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be breaking down. It was just hard. Only an hour ago, he had been happily eating dinner up at the house.

That was before Katara had mentioned that it was a full moon…

**~ One Hour Earlier ~**

"The full moon looks so beautiful," Katara mused, staring out the window.

Sokka fumbled with his chopsticks, nearly spearing Momo.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, appalled.

"Nothing," Sokka sighed.

He stood up and slipped outside, walking mindlessly on the beach.

"Sokka?"

Sokka turned around, before seeing that it was only Suki.

She looked concerned, "Why did you leave?"

"Suki, I need to tell you something!" Sokka burst out, "You aren't my first girlfriend! When Aang, Katara, and I went to the Northern Water Tribe, I met another woman. She was beautiful, and sweet, and caring, and…"

He broke off, before saying, "One day, the Fire Nation invaded the city. I tried to protect her but she…she…"

He broke off again, and couldn't compose himself.

Suki stared at him for a moment, before whispering, "Was she prettier than me?"

Sokka was stunned, "I…I don't understand…"

Suki shot him a glare, before stomping off, leaving Sokka hopelessly confused.

After about a quarter of an hour, Sokka looked up, as though just realizing that Toph was there, "I'm sorry. I guess I just flipped out."

"It's alright," Toph reassured him.

They sat in silence, before Sokka noticed how distressed Toph was. He raised his eyebrows, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Two days," Toph said, quietly, "Sozin's Comet is in two days."

Sokka nodded, sadly.

"What if Ozai's too strong?" Toph whispered.

"My dad used to have an old saying," Sokka said, quietly, "Either we win, or we die trying."

"Thanks Sokka," Toph snapped, "That makes me feel loads better."

"What I mean is…"

"I know what you mean," Toph bit. She stood up, feeling the waves bore against the sand. She wiped her eyes, trying to hide the tears from Sokka, but she wasn't quick enough.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, sincerely.

"I just can't believe all the things I would never get to do! I mean, I'll never get to tell my parents what I really think of them, face-to-face. And that even though they hid me from the world, I still love them. I…I never had my first kiss, I've never visited Omashu, I've never taught anyone to metalbend…"

Toph trailed off, tearfully.

Sokka hesitated and then gave her a comforting hug.

"Toph, your parents already know you love them. And Omashu's nothing to get excited about," Toph knew he was lying about the last part. "Okay, so maybe it is…And you can always try to teach Aang metalbending tomorrow."

Toph shook her head, rolling her eyes, "It takes more than a day to teach someone something like that, Sokka. You know how Aang is with earth. And after the comet…it might be too late."

Sokka sighed, apparently not finding anything to make Toph feel better.

"Well, I know one thing it's not too late for."

Toph looked up, curiously.

Sokka hesitated, glanced at the moon, and then leaned forward. Before Toph could react, Sokka's lips softly pressed onto hers.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. It lasted longer than the two of them had expected, and when they broke apart, Toph wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Wow," she said, surprised. Then she blushed, stood up and quickly ran away.

Sokka blinked, even more surprised. He couldn't believe he was still alive. No sooner had he said that however, then Toph, who had reached the house, closed her hand and a huge wave of sand washed over him.

A/N: I've always wondered how Suki would react if she found out about Yue. Since I despise Suki, I always imagined that she would react poorly. Instead of comforting Sokka, she would be jealous that he had a relationship with someone other than her.

***SPOILER ALERT***: There will be an upcoming chapter, where Toph will get to hear the story of Yue. All I can say is that her reaction will be a lot different.

And yes, I simply had to make Toph's first kiss be Sokka.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, I haven't uploaded this in a few months!

Chapter Five: Understanding

Toph took a deep breath, squeezing Sokka's stomach. She tried to calm her nerves, but it wasn't easy.

She, Sokka, and Suki were currently crossing the ocean, riding the back of an eel hound. They were on their way to the Wulong forest, in order to fight Ozai's fleet of airshps.

Toph felt as though she should say something to Sokka, just in case.

In the end, she held her tongue. She didn't want to say anything that might distract Sokka, jeopardizing the mission.

After all, the mission came first.

Toph grimaced, as she felt Aang's weak condition. Sokka gently took her arm, escorting her away from the ship.

They had just come up to the docks, planning on going to the market to get something to eat.

Unfortunately, Aang was upset, so Katara sent Sokka and Toph on their own.

Toph tried not to flush as Sokka helped her onto the docks. She had been enjoying the quality time that the two had been spending together, since they left Ba Sing Se.

The two walked through the market, trying not to arose any of the seedy-looking pirates that leered at them.

They walked up into a rundown restaurant, and Toph pulled out several coins, flipping them onto the counter, "Can we get some food?"

The bartender cackled, "What's a pretty lady like yourself doing in a place like this?"

Sokka stepped in front of Toph, protectively.

Toph, however, pushed him aside, just as several men closed in on them.

Toph quickly stomped her foot, slashing her arms several times.

The men were thrown back against the wall.

Toph cracked her knuckles, snapping, "Now, will you get us some grub?"

The bartender blanched, handing over his best provisions.

"That was amazing, Toph!" Sokka cried, excitedly, as the two left the pub, their heads held high.

Toph bowed her head, "Thank you, very much."

The two went back to the docks, but didn't return to the ship. Instead, they walked for a while, before finally sitting down.

Sokka sighed, happily, staring at the waning sunset.

"The sunset, again?" Toph asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Sokka grinned, sheepishly.

Toph chuckled, before digging at her ear. A street band was strumming their instruments, loudly, playing a slow song.

Sokka and Toph watched/felt, in awe, as people began to dance around the instrumentalists.

"Come on," Sokka beckoned to the crowd.

"What?" Toph shrieked, "Are you crazy?"

"We've been on the run, for a month," Sokka grinned, "Dancing to a street band is just the random quirkiness that I need."

Toph rolled her eyes, but accompanied Sokka.

She felt her own body take control of her as she and Sokka swayed to the music.

The heat rushed to her face, as Sokka took her hands, leading her into a waltz.

When she finally found her voice, she said, "There are so many earthbenders in the crowd."

"Yeah?" Sokka said, not knowing where she was going.

"It's just weird that there's a street band," Toph said, "With everything that's going on."

"Maybe that's the best reason to have one," Sokka said, softly, "Because of everything that's going on."

Toph was about to reply, when she felt a familiar set of footsteps.

"Katara?" she asked, spinning around, as the waterbender raced towards them.

"Aang left!" Katara said, breathlessly.

"What?" Sokka and Toph cried, simultaneously.

"He's gone!" Katara sobbed, "He ran away!"

"We need to go after him," Sokka said, immediately. He grabbed Toph's arm and the three raced back to the ship.

Within minutes, the ship was sailing.

Toph sighed, bitterly, walking up to the bow of the ship. She gently took a piece of scrap metal, bending it, absentmindedly.

"Damn it!" she finally burst out, chucking the metal into the sea.

"Toph?"

Toph jumped, having not heard Sokka come up behind her, "Is something wrong?"

"What was your first guess?" Toph snapped, angrily.

Sokka blinked, trying to place her anger. Finally, he said, "Don't worry. We're going to find Aang."

"I know we are," Toph sighed, "It's just that…"

She spun around, "Never mind."

Angry tears stung her eyes.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," Toph grunted, leaning against the railing, "I don't want to sound selfish or ungrateful."

Sokka came up to stand next to her, "Tell me."

Toph took a deep breath, "It's just that…well, I know that the mission should always be the first priority. Sometimes I just wish that we could actually act normal, for once! I wish that we could dance along to a street band, or not have to worry about constantly being in danger. I know that sounds bad. I just can't explain…"

"You don't need to," Sokka reassured her, "I completely understand.

Toph smiled. That was what she liked about Sokka. Facial expressions and long explanations meant nothing to them. They had their own sense of communication.

It felt nice to know that, no matter how alone she felt, Sokka was always there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Knighthood

A year had passed since Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang had defeated Ozai. In that time, the duo had managed to begin restoring the world, with the help of the rest of the GAang.

Toph realized that she had matured, in the past year. She finally sprouted up, though she was still slightly shorter than the others. Once a month, she experienced agony. Her voice was slightly deeper, and her body had grown out in desirable places.

Katara had sat down with her, explaining, patiently, that this was perfectly normal. She explained that this was nature's way of telling Toph that she was no longer a cranky girl, but a young adult.

Toph, however, didn't feel like being mature. She still wore the same style of fighting tunics, though these were definitely more curvier and low cut. She still preferred a healthy coating of dirt as opposed to make-up. She still hated attending public ceremonies.

Which was why, one summer morning, Katara had to literally drag the blind earthbender out of the house.

"Come on, Toph!"

"No, I'm not going! I feel like an idiot!" Toph shrieked, using earthbending to clamp onto the door.

"You look fine," Katara praised, "Toph, this is a big event. You're being Knighted!"

Toph let go, liking the sound of that.

"Lady Toph," she whispered, "Wow."

She then blew her bangs, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

Katara sighed, "Toph, it's a huge deal. You and Sokka have done so much in the past year, to help restore the balance of the world."

"You've helped, too," Toph pointed out, "Why aren't you getting Knighted?"

"I was already Blessed by the Northern Water Tribe, for helping train Aang," Katara said, patiently, "It's more or less the same thing."

Toph hesitated, before sitting down, snapping, "I'm still not going!"

Aang snuck up behind them, tapping Katara's shoulder, "How's she doing?"

"Not so well," Katara admitted, "Do you think that you can talk to her?"

"No," Aang admitted, calmly, "She won't listen to me."

His eyes brightened, and he quickly said, "I know someone that she will listen to."

He returned several minutes later with an excited Sokka, "Toph, are you ready?"

"I don't think I'm going to go," Toph said, hesitantly.

"Of course you are!" Sokka burst out, "Come on!"

He grabbed her arm, and escorted her through the palace.

Aang winked at Katara, who smiled.

The two followed Sokka and Toph to the main ceremony.

The noise was deafening. Toph put her hands to her ears, and felt her breathing escalate. There were so many people.

Sokka squeezed Toph's hand. The two walked forward, to where Chief Hakoda and Earth King Kuei were standing.

"Sokka, as you are the oldest, you shall be first."

Toph fell back as Sokka stepped forward, onto the stage.

She tried to show her pride, but her anxiety was getting the best of her.

Chief Hakoda cleared his throat, "Sokka, as per custom, you may answer one question from the People."

A merchant raised his hand, "What are your plans for our future?"

Sokka went into a long, heartfelt speech about how he was planning to help Aang and Zuko in restoring the world.

Toph could barely hear it over the vociferous noise.

When everyone else erupted into cheers, she cheered as well. She pretended that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else, when really wanted to crawl into a small hole.

Sokka knelt, and Chief Hakoda gently Knighted him.

"From now on, you shall be addressed as Sir Sokka of the Water."

The vibrations were literally causing Toph to shake.

She barely even felt Sokka come up to her, until he took her shoulder.

"Nice speech, Sir Sokka," she said.

"See, it's not that bad," Sokka whispered, "You can do this."

Toph swallowed, hesitantly.

Sokka quickly whispered in her ear, "When in doubt, I find it best to imagine seeing the crowd in their underwear."

Toph raised an eyebrow, "I'm blind, you twit!"

"Then imagine feeling them!" Sokka murmured, before standing next to Aang, Zuko, and Katara.

Toph took a deep breath, before climbing onto the stage.

"Welcome," Earth King Kuei said, gracefully, "Per custom tradition, you may now answer one question from the People."

A nomad raised his hand. Toph pointed to him.

"Should we be concerned about taking advice from children?"

Toph faced the hundreds of people, before blanching.

"Oh no," Katara gasped.

Sokka hesitated. In a rash, improvised, moment, he quickly pulled off his tunic.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Aang asked, appalled, as the crowd turned away.

The warrior grinned proudly, repeating, "When in doubt, imagine the crowd in their underwear!"

"Sokka," Zuko murmured, looking away, "You're not wearing underwear."

Sokka looked down, before reddening, "Ah."

Toph, meanwhile, had burst out laughing.

Earth King Kuei cleared his throat, trying to regain order, "Miss Bei Fong, would you like to answer the question?"

She stepped forward, saying, "Alright, listen up. I've known the Avatar for over two years. When I first met him, he was nothing more than a wimpy kid. However, since then, he's actually somewhat matured. I know that some of you idiots are concerned about him being too young. What you need to remember is that at only twelve years old, he managed to defeat Firelord Ozai. So am I concerned that we're too young? No, because we can rule this world a hell of a lot better than you nitwits can."

There was complete silence, before a tremendous ovation.

"Please kneel," Earth King Kuei said.

Toph complied, and felt the blade gently hit her shoulder. A warm feeling seemed to pass through her body. She realized that it was pure happiness.

"From now on, you shall be addressed as Lady Toph of the Earth."

Toph beamed as she joined the others.

"Well said, Toph," Aang smiled.

"We're so proud of you," Katara said, admiringly.

Zuko punched her shoulder, than said, "Sokka, will you please put on some clothes?"

"That's Sir Sokka of the Water," Sokka pouted.

Zuko glared at him, "Sir Sokka of the Water, put your tunic back on!" Sokka pouted, but complied.

Suki came over, and kissed him, "So, Sokka, would you like to take a romantic walk, later?"

"_Sir_ Sokka," Sokka corrected, stroking the bit of stubble that he had.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Why do I have to call you that?"

"It's a Knight thing," Sokka said, mysteriously, putting a friendly arm around Toph's shoulders, "You wouldn't understand."

Toph's eyes widened. She suddenly realized that this was something that she, alone, shared with Sokka.

A special bond, of sorts.

Toph smiled, "Well said, Sir Sokka."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I woke up today and pretty much decided to start typing. So, voila, I bring you FIVE new chapters.

So, I just wanted to point out everyone's ages.

Since the last chapter was one year after Sozin's Comet, and Bryke confirmed that they were a year older in Sozin's Comet, the ages go as such:

Aang and Toph - Fourteen

Katara and Suki - Sixteen

Sokka - Seventeen

Zuko - Eighteen

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

Toph's eyes flew open.

Her pajamas were soaked with a frosty sweat, and her chest was rapidly rising and falling.

Toph sighed, scrambling out of bed. She tried to recompose herself, but her room was stifling hot.

She roamed through the palace, before coming upon the main exit.

Unfortunately, two guards were blocking her path.

"No one is allowed to leave, after dark," the guard said, monotonically.

"Let me out!" Toph warned, "Now!"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection."

Rocks sprang up out of the ground, circling Toph, "I can protect myself!"

"Hey!"

Toph flushed, as she felt the vibrations of Sokka racing towards them.

Instead of yelling at her, however, he turned towards the guards, "Don't you know who this is? This is Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth! She's an Honorary Royal Guard to Firelord Zuko and a High-Ranking Lieutenant of Avatar Aang!"

The guards seemed to simply crumble.

Finally, one of them murmured, "Ah, yes. Sorry about that. You can go through."

The other one spoke up, "You won't mention this to the Firelord?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," Toph threatened.

She dropped the rocks dangerously close to their feet, and she and Sokka ducked through the door.

They were several blocks away, before they finally cracked up.

"That was great," Toph said, punching his shoulder.

"Thanks," Sokka said, frowning, "So, why did you want to come out?"

"I just needed some fresh air," she said, crossing her arms, "Why did you want to come out?"

"Me?" Sokka said, suddenly very jumpy, "Oh, I…I just wanted to…talk to someone."

He glanced up at the sky as he said this.

Toph blew her bangs, "Suki?"

"Huh?" Sokka looked back down, "What? No, not Suki."

Toph remained suspicious, but didn't question him any further.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked, "You look really shaken. Are you sick? Do you want me to get Katara?"

"I'm fine," Toph pressed, almost smiling at his over-protectiveness.

Sokka surveyed her for a moment, before snapping his fingers, "You had a nightmare!"

"What?" Toph turned away from him, "That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not," Sokka said, gently, "Come on, Toph. Admit it."

Toph hesitated, then seized the front of his night tunic, "No one can know."

"I swear," Sokka held up his hand, "I won't tell anyone."

Toph sighed, releasing him, "I've actually been having them for a while. It's always the same one."

"What's it about?" Sokka asked, as the two began walking, once more.

Toph faltered, "The day that you and I almost fell off of the airship."

Sokka stopped, "Aw man. I'm sorry, Toph."

"I don't need your sympathy," Toph snapped.

She looked away for a moment, before saying, "I'm sorry about your sword and boomerang, Sokka."

Sokka blinked, "Don't worry about it, Toph. Besides, I would've gladly let those fall, to keep you from falling."

Toph took a deep breath, "Do you realize that…if Suki had been a moment late?"

"Of course I realize that," Sokka said, sharply, "You're not the only one who's been having recurring nightmares."

Toph looked up, stunned.

Her voice then came out as a whisper, "You do realize that, if I hadn't been there, you would've been able to save yourself?"

"Toph," Sokka said, horrified.

Toph swallowed, "The whole time I was hanging from that ship…"

"Toph!" Sokka shouted, and Toph stopped.

"Toph, listen," Sokka said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I would've never let anything happen to you."

"Don't you get it?" Toph snapped, "That's what I'm worried about!"

Sokka stared at her, in awe, "You're worried about me?"

Toph nodded, the heat rising to her face.

Sokka stared at her, as though seeing a side that he hadn't seen before.

He stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. Toph returned it.

She was about to say something, when a voice cut through the air.

Zuko was marching towards them, wearing a bathrobe and a scowl. He rubbed his eye, tiredly, "Would you two like to explain why two guards just burst into my quarters, graveling and apologizing?"

Toph snickered, letting go of Sokka.

Zuko looked back and forth, before asking, "Did I catch you two in a moment?"

Sokka shrugged, and opened his mouth, but Zuko cut in, "Tough. Get back up to the Palace, and apologize to the guards, before they wet themselves."

They complied, though arguably so.

Sokka then grabbed Toph's shoulder, "Hey, I know a perfect way to get rid of your nightmares. I used to do this all the time."

He took her hand, pulling her outside, once more.

This time, the guards let them go, without question.

"Where are we going, now?" Toph huffed.

Sokka didn't answer, and instead led her out to the courtyard.

"Tada!"

Toph put a hand on her hip, "You brought me over to see a bunch of turtle-ducks?"

"No," Sokka said, "Whenever I have a hard time sleeping, I like to sleep outside. Underneath the stars and the moon. The moon won't let us have bad dreams!"

"Okay," Toph said, slowly.

Humoring him, Toph laid down, next to him.

She slowly drifted off into a peaceful dream.

Her eyes flew open, sometime later, as a gush of water splashed down onto her.

Next to her, Sokka sat up, spluttering.

Toph rung her hair out, before glaring up at Zuko, who was holding an empty pail.

"Well," Zuko said, the corners of his mouth twitching, "You two shouldn't have fallen asleep in Aang's panda-lilies."

Sokka grumbled, helping Toph to her feet, "You just love ruining our moments, don't you?"

Zuko shrugged, "It pleases me."

Sokka pouted, before looking at Toph, "So, did you have a…?"

Toph shook her head, smiling.

"See," Sokka said, proudly, "I knew that the moon would help us!"

Toph was fairly sure that it wasn't the moon's doing.

Still, she smiled and punched Sokka's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to mention: Follow me on Tumblr, for updates on the stories. My URL is .com.

Chapter Eight: Lessons

The ink spread across the scroll, being guided by the brush.

Sokka bit his lip, as he finished his latest masterpiece.

He was lying on the floor of the Throne Room. Toph was lying to his right, Suki sitting to his left.

Katara was sitting at the War Table, reviewing several documents.

Zuko and Aang were up on their high thrones, talking. The fire was lowered, so that Zuko could freely talk to the others.

Appa and Momo were in the corner, posing for Sokka.

"There!" Sokka said, triumphantly.

He held up the painting, for the others to see.

Aang titled his head, "Sokka, why is Momo's head green?"

Sokka glanced at it, shaking his head at the Avatar's ignorance, "That's a watermelon, Aang!"

Suki glanced over at the two animals, "Sokka, Momo isn't holding a watermelon."

Sokka pouted, "I was hungry, alright?"

He gathered his things, huffing, "If you guys can't appreciate my artistic talent…"

"Talent," Katara repeated.

Everyone chuckled.

"Alright," Zuko said, "Who here thinks that Sokka should take on a new hobby?"

Everyone, excluding Sokka, raised their hands.

"Face it Sokka," Zuko said, "It's a unanimous vote."

Sokka sulked, "It's not completely unanimous. Toph's vote doesn't count!"

"What do you mean?" Toph asked, crossed between amused and angry.

"Well, you're blind," Sokka shrugged, "Therefore, you can't logically have an opinion about my paintings. So, your vote doesn't count."

Toph's milky eyes flashed, "Does this count?"

She stomped her foot, sending Sokka ricocheting through the air.

Aang and Zuko were nice enough to part the wall of fire, as Sokka crashed into the wall behind them.

Everyone waited to ensure that he was alright, before laughing and leaving.

Toph folded her arms, smugly, waiting for Sokka to regain consciousness.

When he did, his ego was bruised more than his body, "Alright, I probably deserved that. Still, you have to admit, that there are some things that you need to see, to be able to do."

"No, I don't have to admit that," Toph said, fiercely, "I can do anything that I want, by seeing through earthbending! To me, using my seismic sense is better than using my eyes!"

Sokka shrugged, "Well, I'd have to disagree, but to each their own."

Toph glared at him, before grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the room, and out of the Palace, entirely.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked.

"We're going to teach you a lesson," Toph snapped.

She didn't stop, until they were well out of the city, and into the mountains.

She then took the sash from her waist, and tied it around his eyes.

"Now, sit!" Toph ordered.

Sokka complied, but asked, "What's going on?"

"You're going to learn how to listen," Toph replied, next to him.

"Toph, I already know how to listen."

"I beg to differ."

Sokka sighed, and waited. He was quite sure that this was pointless, but he didn't want to upset Toph. He screwed up his face with concentration.

Hours passed, as Sokka attentively listened. He was aware that it was getting late. He was aware of a flock of birds flying above. Sokka could distinguish their calls, and realized that they were larks. Several field mice scurried next to him.

He lifted his hand, bringing it down to gently grab one of the mice's tails.

He let it go, squeamishly.

"This is amazing," he whispered.

"I told you," Toph's voice came from his right.

"There's one thing that I still don't understand," Sokka admitted, "How are you able to fight…?"

His sentence was cut off by his own scream, as he dove towards the ground.

He ripped the blindfold off, and saw that a large rock had landed in the same spot that he had been, moments ago.

"Not bad," Toph nodded, "Of course, that was just basic instinct and senses. Not to mention, that I have my seismic sense. Still, with practice, you could make a great blind fighter."

"Wow," Sokka said, happily, "I can see why you prefer this to seeing."

"Yeah," Toph said, slowly, "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, gently.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my seismic sense," Toph said, "It's just, sometimes I wish that I could actually see."

She broke off, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sokka nodded.

"What are colors?"

Sokka blinked, "Well, colors travel through wavelengths, by a method of…"

"Not the scientific definition, Sokka," Toph said, patiently.

And Sokka understood.

He explained how black and white were opposites. How one was dark and the other was light. How one was often used to symbolize 'badness' and the other to symbolize 'goodness'.

He explained how reds, oranges, and yellows were the warm colors. Together, they could make up the flame or a sunset. He explained how red could mean love or hate, and that orange and yellow were bright and free.

He explained how purples and blues were the cool colors. How blue was used to symbolize emotions and calmness. Blue was the color of the sky, and was reflected in the water. He then explained how purple was actually a combination of the fiery red and the calm blue.

He explained how green and brown were the earthy colors. They were the colors of the grass and the dirt, and symbolized strength and unyielding determination.

He explained how no one really liked the color gray, but Sokka thought that it was extremely misunderstood.

When he was finished, he admitted, "I know that it probably doesn't make sense."

"It does," Toph said, softly, "Just, not in the way that you'd think."

She hesitated, "Can I ask you for another favor?"

Before he could answer, she reached up and traced the profile of his face. She felt his cheekbones, and traced his jaw line and eyes. The two both flushed as she truly saw her friend.

Sokka opened his mouth.

"ACHOO!"

Toph retched, jumping back.

"Sorry," Sokka said, sheepishly.

Toph merely laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

It was then that the two realized how late it was. The moon was behind a cloud, and Sokka could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"No problem!" Sokka said, unfazed, "With my new skills, I'll lead us home!"

He spun around, and tripped over a rock.

Toph caught him, "Maybe, you should let me lead us."

Sokka nodded, rubbing his arm. He then put his hand on the crook of her arm, and the two set off towards the palace.

They had just reached the city, when they were joined by the others, who looked frantic.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked, worriedly.

"What are you doing with her?" Suki snapped.

"I had to teach Sokka a lesson," Toph said, simply.

Aang and Zuko exchanged nervous glances, "And by a lesson, you mean…?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "A real lesson."

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, did you learn anything?" Aang asked Sokka.

It was Toph who answered, "We both did."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Drowning

The sun baked down onto the Royal Palace.

The GAang was lying around the courtyard of the palace, enjoying the lazy day.

Zuko ruffled through several papers. Next to him, Aang gave a stifling yawn, his eyes drooping.

"Hey, wake up!" Zuko said, wiping his brow, "We still need to approve these legislations."

"Lighten up, Zuko," Suki said, "We deserve to take a day off."

Sokka brightened, "Why don't we go down to the beach?"

"I'm the Firelord," Zuko pointed out, "I can't just take the day off."

"You can always bring the papers with you," Aang suggested.

Zuko was about to retort, when he saw everyone's pleading looks.

"Fine," Zuko sighed, "Let's go to the beach."

The sun reflected in the sea, which bore down onto the hot sands.

The beaches weren't as nice as the beaches of Ember Island, but they were still decent. Sokka let out a whoop as he jumped into the water.

A wave sent him crashing back to the shore, his mouth chock-full of sand.

Suki gasped, sympathetically. She was basking in the sun, whipping her hair back and forth every now and then. She was wearing a thin, tight bikini.

Several feet away, Toph snorted. She was fully dressed and perfectly dry.

Sokka flushed before saying, "Come on in, Toph. The water's fine."

"I'll stay over here, thanks," Toph snapped, "Water and I don't exactly get along."

Sokka pouted, before saying, "What if I teach you how to swim?"

"Yeah, because you're doing so well," Toph said, sarcastically.

Sokka walked over to her, shaking the water out of his ear, "We won't start with the ocean, yet. We can practice over there, in those coves."

Toph felt where he was pointing to, "I don't know..."

"Come on!" Sokka cried, practically hopping up and down.

"Alright, already!" Toph snarled, "If it'll get you off my back for two seconds!"

They made their way over to the coves. Sokka surveyed the area for a while, before pulling Toph over to a secluded pool, surrounded by rocky walls.

Toph put an earth tent around herself to change into her swimsuit. She knew that it would be unwise to swim in her tunic, as the water would weigh it down.

She slowly brought the tent down.

Sokka couldn't help as he did a double take. He was surprised that Toph's bikini was so…curvy.

He flushed, and said something quite unintelligible.

Toph raised an eyebrow.

Sokka waded in, until the water came up to his chest, and turned around.

Toph was pressed against the wall, "Sokka?"

"I'm right here," Sokka called, "Follow my voice."

Toph hesitated and slowly put her foot into the water.

She then jumped back, shrieking, "It's ice-cold!"

"It's not going to get any warmer," Sokka chuckled. He took her hand and helped her in.

Toph gave a loud shriek, clinging onto Sokka's neck, "I'm drowning!"

"Toph, the water is barely to your knees," Sokka choked.

Toph slowly loosened her grip, flushing.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you to start kicking your feet," Sokka said, slowly, "One…two…three…"

He let go of Toph. Shocked, the Blind Bandit fell underneath the water.

Sokka quickly pulled her back up. She coughed, punching him, "Why on earth did you let me go?"

"I'm sorry!" Sokka cried, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Toph softened, saying, "No, it's fine. Just tell me what to do."

Sokka tried to explain, but he could tell that Toph was getting confused.

Sokka rubbed his nose, "This is a lot harder than it seems. Most people just learn from watching others."

"Well, I can't exactly do that, can I?" Toph snapped.

Sokka then got an idea, "Here, let me show you."

He took Toph's arms and slowly motioned the way to move them through the water. Toph felt her cheeks burn, but caught on quickly.

"Great," Sokka said, "Now just alternate your legs back and forth, like this."

By now, Toph's entire face was red.

Suddenly, they heard Suki's voice pierce the air, "Sokka? What _are you doing?"_

Sokka looked up and saw Suki standing at the opening of the cove.

"I was just teaching Toph how to swim," Sokka said, hastily.

Suki stomped away and Sokka quickly followed.

Toph sighed, trying to swim, as Sokka had showed her. She edged her way further into the water.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared. With a scream, Toph fell into the water. She tried to pull herself up, but panic was driving her down.

Her head hit a sharp rock and she slowly drifted away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Sokka had managed to calm Suki down.

He reentered the cove, saying, "Sorry about that, Toph."

He looked around, "Toph? TOPH!"

He saw her lifeless body at the bottom of the pool. He dove in, pulling her back to the surface. She had a cut on the back of her head.

Sokka scooped her up and ran out of the cove, towards the others.

"KATARA! HELP! KATARA!"

Katara raced over, screeching, "What did you do?"

"She must've fallen in, when I was talking to Suki," Sokka sobbed.

Katara tried to take Toph away, but Sokka was hysterical. Aang and Zuko held him back as Katara healed the earthbender.

Toph woke up, in a panic, coughing and spitting out salty water.

"Toph, it's okay," Katara soothed, "You hit your head, but I healed it. You're going to be alright."

"Toph, I'm so sorry!" Sokka blubbered, "I shouldn't have left you!"

"It's fine," Toph sighed.

She then stood up, brushing herself off, "Come on, let's go."

Sokka blinked, "Toph, we don't have to try again. It was stupid."

"I'm not stopping now," Toph said, determinedly.

"Wait," Katara said, "I am not letting you two go back there without any first-aid training."

An hour later, their minds buzzing, the duo made their way back to the coves.

The rest of the swimming lesson passed smoothly. Toph even managed to paddle her way across the pool and back.

Wrinkly and exhausted, they had just pulled themselves out of the water and redressed, when Toph cried, "Ah no, my meteor bracelet. I must've dropped it in the water."

"I'll get it," Sokka yawned, before diving back in.

Toph stretched, waiting, "What's taking so long, Swimming Boy?"

Half a minute passed, and Sokka still hadn't resurfaced.

"Sokka?" Toph called, more frantic.

After another fifteen seconds, she was practically screaming his name.

She raced over to the mouth of the cave, yelling and waving for the others to come. As a last resort, she sent huge barrels of waves to get their attention. She didn't wait to see if they had heard or seen her.

She did not realize that she had jumped into the water, until she felt the coldness sear her body.

She struggled to the bottom. When she finally reached the rocky floor, she grabbed it. She tried to remain calm, as she attempted to feel Sokka's vibrations.

He was several feet away from her, his tunic caught beneath a rock. He wasn't breathing.

Toph bended the rock away, grabbed Sokka's hand, and propelled to the surface.

He was to heavy to pull to the bank. Toph managed to keep him above the water as she treaded.

"Sokka, can you hear me?" she cried.

Remembering Katara's training, Toph brought her mouth down onto his, breathing life into him.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from the opening of the cove.

It was Suki, who was suffering from major misinterpretation.

Aang, Zuko, and Katara pushed past Suki, running over.

Without breaking stride, Zuko and Aang dove into the water, helping Toph drag Sokka to shore.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, immediately.

Toph sat down, shakily, "He…he went back under to get my meteor bracelet. He got stuck under a rock. I…I tried…"

She broke off.

"Don't worry, Toph," Aang said, kindly, "You won't have to go into the water, again."

In her fury, Toph seemed to tower over Aang, "You think that I was worried because of the stupid water!"

"Well I did," Aang blanched, "Until you started yelling at me."

"Toph, it's okay," Katara, who understood everything, smiled, "You managed to save him, just in time. He's coming to, now."

Sure enough, Sokka spluttered, gasping.

"Sokka, how are you feeling?" Katara asked, kindly.

"Hungry," Sokka mumbled.

Katara smiled again, "He'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Omashu

"Okay Sokka," Zuko said, "Give me your best shot."

The two were circling each other, in the Throne Room.

The others were watching them, eagerly.

Several days ago, Sokka had purchased a new sword, from the local artisan. It wasn't nearly as nice as his meteorite sword, but it was better than nothing.

Now, Zuko held his own broadswords, having challenged Sokka to a friendly match.

"Shouldn't you be doing this outside?" Katara asked, glancing at all of the fragile items in the room.

"Why?" Toph snorted, "That would just make sense."

Aang smiled, using airbending to come in between them, "Now I want a nice, clean, match. GO!"

He jumped out of the way of the swinging blades.

Zuko and Sokka were an even match, and the fight soon got rougher.

"Alright, at ease!" Aang called.

When they failed to listen, Aang jumped in between the fight, trying to stop them. Soon, he was fighting them, trying to keep them from fighting each other.

Toph finally stomped the ground, gaining their attention, "I'm sorry to break this up, but there's a messenger at the door."

Aang and Zuko seemed to be attempting to get each other in a headlock, with Sokka in between.

They quickly recomposed themselves. Zuko clapped Sokka on the back, "Good match."

Sokka smiled, "You too."

Aang and Zuko then went over to greet the messenger.

"Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang," he said, bowing, "You two have been invited to Omashu, for an emergency meeting with the Earth King."

"Is everything alright?" Aang asked, worriedly.

"Yes," the messenger assured him, "He merely needs your opinions on something. If you are willing, you may leave tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Aang said, before doing a dance of sorts, "Yay! We get to see Bumi!"

Zuko grabbed his collar, "We're not going to play with your childhood friend. We're on official Avatar and Firelord business."

"Oh yeah," Aang said, pouting, "Still, at least we get to go to Omashu."

"Can I go?" Toph spoke up, eagerly.

It was Katara who answered, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Toph. Omashu is very dangerous. It's filled with bandits and mail chutes, not to mention the fact that it's huge."

"Katara, Ba Sing Se was huge," Toph pointed out.

"I know," Katara said, softly, "But we were always with you, in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Aang have to be at the Palace, all day."

"Alright," Toph sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Sorry Toph," Aang apologized.

"Maybe next time," Zuko promised.

Sokka suddenly spoke up, "Well, what if I go?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Why would you want to go to Omashu?" Suki asked, suspiciously.

Sokka shrugged, "Maybe I want to visit my good friends: the Purple Pentapi. Does it really matter? This way, I can keep an eye on Toph."

Aang and Zuko exchanged glances, trying not to smile.

Katara thought about it, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. But Sokka, you have to promise that you won't get into any trouble."

Sokka grinned, "Come on, Katara. When have we ever gotten into trouble in Omashu?"

The four left, the next morning, at the crack of dawn. Despite the early hour, Toph was wide awake with anticipation.

"So Toph, why do you want to go to Omashu?" Sokka asked, as they settled back into Appa, "You hate cities."

"I don't know," Toph shrugged, "I've just always wanted to go."

She looked away, flushing, as she thought of the time when she told Sokka that she wanted to go to Omashu.

"Why do you want to go?" Toph asked, suddenly.

"Oh, I…" Sokka spluttered, unintelligibly, before looking at Aang and Zuko, who were on Appa's head.

"Say Aang, how much longer?" Sokka asked, changing the subject.

"Sokka, you're the one with the map," Aang pointed out.

"Oh, right. Um, wait…wait…wait."

He began to frantically search through the bag, until he found the map.

He stared at it, completely engorged, "Hmm, this map seems different than the one I remember."

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, and snorted.

Aang looked back, and used airbending to flip the map over. Sokka realized, with embarrassment, that he had been holding it upside-down.

Ignoring their smirks, Sokka said, "Actually, we're almost there. We're just passing over the Cave of Two Lovers, right now."

"What's that?" Toph asked.

Aang, who was excited to tell a legend, said, "It's a secret labyrinth beneath the mountain. Legend has it that there were two lovers…"

"I got that part," Toph said, sharply.

Aang continued, "Their names were Oma and Shu. The war separated their villages, so they built the tunnels, in order to sneak out and be with each other. Legend has it that the only way to get through the tunnels is with love, and that if you have a passionate, loving, kiss, you can always find your way to your destination."

"Sounds cheesy," Toph muttered.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said suddenly, "The singing nomads didn't tell us that much. How did you find out all of that?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Aang said, flushing.

Appa suddenly veered, hitting the peak of one of the mountains. The large bison spun out of control, causing Zuko to fly off of his head. He managed to grab one of the rings on Appa's saddle, his body hanging diagonally in the air.

Appa veered again, as Aang grabbed his reins, to seize control. Toph skidded across the saddle.

Sokka grabbed her hand, but flushed, letting go. She fell back with a scream, and Zuko managed to grab her arm, just in time.

Finally, the large bison made a crash landing, just outside the Omashu gates.

"There," Aang said, breathing heavily, "We made it."

"Now that's what I call entering with a bang," Sokka murmured.

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized, sincerely, "My mind wandered off."

"That's shocking," Toph snapped, before turning to Sokka, "What gives?"

"Sorry," Sokka squeaked, "My hand was sweaty."

"Yeah," Zuko snorted, brushing himself off, "I'm sure that your hand was sweaty, because of the dive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, flushing.

Before Zuko could answer, Toph hopped off of Appa.

"Whoa, is that it?"

"Yep," Sokka said, hopping down, "Welcome to Omashu."

The gates opened, revealing a crowd of servants.

"Good afternoon, Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko," one of the servants bowed, "May we escort you to the Palace, via palanquin?"

Before they could reply, another servant came over, "Hot towels, sirs?"

"Fruit basket?"

"May I take your bison?"

"What about us?" Toph joked, nudging Sokka, "Don't we get any special treatment?"

The two instantly had a dozen servants around them, chattering.

"Never mind," Toph said, flatly.

"We'll meet back here, at the end of the day," Zuko declared, as he and Aang hopped into the palanquin.

Sokka nodded, taking the fruit basket from the second servant.

Aang shook his head, before saying, "Are you sure that you're going to be alright? We could get a few escorts to go with you."

"We don't need babysitters," Toph said, sharply.

Aang nodded, reluctantly.

Zuko smirked, "Do you need an upside-down map?"

The others laughed, as Sokka flushed, "Ha ha. I don't need a map, Zuko! I'm Sir Sokka of the Water! I know exactly where I'm going."

Less than a quarter of an hour later, Sokka and Toph found themselves in a deserted alley, on the other side of the city.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Toph asked, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed, before crying, "I mean, no! This is just a detour."

Toph looked around. The motion was pointless, as she was using her feet to feel everything. The street felt grimy and rundown.

"Some detour," she muttered.

"Well, at least we have food," Sokka brightened, reaching for a piece of fruit in the basket.

"Sokka, wait!" Toph said, just as Sokka bit into it.

Immediately, his face scrunched up, his mouth puckered.

Toph snorted, "I tried to warn you. That's ruos fruit. It's incredibly acidic."

Sokka was frantically rubbing his tongue, "Is there a basic fruit?"

Toph felt through the basket, before finding one, popping it into his mouth.

"Ah," he sighed, blissfully, before saying, "How do you know so much about fancy fruits?"

"I grew up in the wealthiest town in the world," Toph reminded him, "Anyway, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The more they walked, the more uneasy she was feeling.

She pointed to a group of people, "Let's ask them for directions."

"I don't need directions," Sokka snapped, "I know exactly what… _what are you doing_?"

For Toph had suddenly leapt on top of Sokka, pinning him to the ground, just in time to avoid a swinging blade.

"Are bandits a part of your detour?" she screeched.

The two leapt up, crouching in a fighting stance. The bandits surrounded them. They were outnumbered.

"Maybe we should go," Sokka said, nervously.

"What, and miss a fight?" Toph teased.

As if on cue, one of the bandits shot out several darts.

Toph used an earth wall to block it.

Sokka grabbed Toph, "Stay behind me."

"That's very noble of you," Toph snapped, "But in case you've forgotten, I'm the better fighter, here."

She send a huge wave of earth at a bandit.

Sokka, meanwhile, had taken out his sword, fighting another swordsmen. He was no match for Sokka, but he did manage to slash Sokka's tunic.

Several bandits leapt from the rooftops, surprising Toph. She fell backwards, but managed to kick up a pillar of earth, knocking them back.

One of them threw a bomb, which sent out a huge smoke screen.

"Toph, are you okay?" Sokka cried.

"I'm fine," Toph said, truthfully. Other than making it harder to breathe, the smoke didn't affect her fighting at all.

"Are you?" she called, sending a bandit flying.

"Yeah, I…" Sokka's sentence was cut off with a scream.

"What?" Toph cried, frantically.

"I fell into the fruit basket," Sokka murmured.

"Oh Sokka," Toph sighed.

She pummeled several bandits, sending them into the windows of a building.

Sokka, meanwhile, felt hopeless. He stumbled around in the smoke, swinging his sword at the figures.

He then realized, with horror, that he could easily hit Toph, without knowing.

Toph…

Sokka suddenly had an idea. He bent down, ripping off a piece of his tunic. He then tied it around his eyes, as a makeshift blindfold.

He let himself be absorbed by the darkness, as his other senses kicked in.

A bandit was yelling at his right. Sokka swung, hitting him.

He kicked another bandit, smirking as he did so.

He and Toph joined, back-to-back. They spun around, using earthbending and swordsmanship to fight off the bandits.

Within minutes, they were retreating.

Sokka took the makeshift blindfold off, grinning.

Toph also smiled, "I see why men don't ask for directions."

Sokka chuckled, "Come on. We need to get out of here."

The two ran up the street.

They hadn't gone far, however, when one of the bandits leapt up. He shot out a chain. Sokka fell to the ground, in an attempt to dodge it.

It turns out that he didn't have to.

The chain seemed to suddenly stop in midair.

"Whoa," Sokka whispered, looking up at Toph.

Her face was screwed up in concentration. Her one arm was close to her chest, her fingers clenched. The other was stretched out towards the man with the chain.

She was stopping the metal chain, in midair.

With a grunt, Toph pushed the arm that was close to her body out, bringing the other one back in. The chain shot back towards the bandit, tying itself around him.

"That was amazing!" Sokka cried, dumbfounded.

Toph smiled, then grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the alley.

When they were in a safer part of the city, Sokka hopped up and down, "I didn't know that you could bend metal in the air!"

"Neither did I," Toph admitted, modestly, "I just sort of reacted. Kind of like you did, when the dust was around us."

"Amazing," Sokka said, "Although, mine wasn't completely reactionary."

He pulled out the piece of his tunic, "I've been practicing, just like you said."

Toph was very impressed, "Well done, Pupil Sokka."

Sokka smiled, before suddenly brightening, "Hey! I remember this place! There should be a main mail chute, right here!"

He pointed at it, excited that he had his bearings.

"Is that what all of these slides are for?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, quickly explaining this system.

He then chuckled, "You know, the first time we came here, Aang convinced us to ride down one of these things."

He immediately regretted saying it, as Toph's face lit up.

"But that was with Aang," Sokka said, "He'd already been here before…"

Ignoring him, Toph leapt into the cart, "Come on!"

"No, we can get into a lot of trouble," Sokka said, blanching for other reasons than disobeying authority.

Toph crossed her arms, "Stop acting like a scared, little, saber-tooth moose lion!"

When Sokka didn't answer, Toph said, "Fine! I'm going without you!"

She used earthbending to propel the cart forward.

Sokka gasped, and ran forward, diving headfirst into the cart.

The two flew down the slides, their hair blowing in the wind. They whooped nad laughed.

"How do you steer this thing?" Toph suddenly asked.

"Um, like this?" Sokka suggested, leaning on the side.

The cart burst through the wall, spiraling through the air.

"Or not," Sokka squeaked, turning fifty shades of green.

The cart crash-landed into a vegetable stand.

"MY CABBAGES!" someone yelled.

"Huh," Sokka said, mostly to himself, "What are the odds of that happening?"

He helped Toph to her feet, before realizing that they were surrounded by guards.

"Oh come on," Toph snarled, "Where were you two when we were attacked by bandits?"

They didn't answer, instead restraining the two.

Toph and Sokka sighed, as they were dragged to the Palace.

"See, this is all according to plan," Sokka whispered to Toph, "Now, we're going to the Palace."

"Yeah, only now we're prisoners!" Toph hissed.

"Oh yeah…"

The guards silenced them, leading them into a large chamber.

Toph and Sokka hung their heads as they felt/saw Aang, Zuko, and Bumi.

"Our apologies, Your Majesty," the guard said, "We did not know that you were in a meeting. We'll take the prisoners to their cell."

"No need," Bumi cackled, "I know these two. How's it going?"

The two shrugged, modestly, before Toph said, "What did you need to confide with Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Bumi waved his hand, "I just needed help choosing between the pink robes or the polka-dotted ones!"

He gestured to his robes.

He then continued, "I've just about convinced the Firelord to wear matching ones!"

"He has not convinced me," Zuko cried, as Aang and Sokka roared with laughter.

"Anyway, what did you two do?" Zuko asked, angrily.

"Our mail chute cart collided into a cabbage stand," Sokka explained.

"Wait, the cabbage man is back?" Aang asked, gleefully.

"Yeah, we ran into him again!" Sokka laughed.

"You sound proud," Zuko snapped, "Why were you even on the mail chutes?"

"Well, Aang started it," Toph pointed out.

Aang nodded, smiling, but frowned upon Zuko's glare.

"Your Majesty," the guard cleared his throat, "What shall their punishments be?"

"Punishments?" Bumi repeated, "There shall be no punishments for overturning a cabbage cart. I've never been a big cabbage fan. I'm more of a lettuce person, don't you agree? Now then, you're excused."

They bowed, leaving.

Bumi clapped his hands together, "Right, I know you, Sokka. But I'm afraid that I have absolutely no idea who you are!"

He looked apologetically at Toph, "Though I feel as though we've met before?"

"Once, at Sozin's Comet," Toph said.

"Oh yes, that was a wonderful reunion," Bumi sighed, dreamily.

Toph smiled, in spite of herself, "My name's Toph Bei Fong."

"Bei Fong?" Bumi repeated, before gasping, "As in the Bei Fong Line-Dancers?"

"Um, no," Toph said, "As in the richest family in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh yes," Bumi said, "I've met your parents, though I didn't know that they had a daughter?"

"Neither did anyone else," Toph muttered.

"Bumi, Toph is blind," Aang said, smiling, "That means that she…"

"Listens to the earth," Bumi repeated, "Fantastic. Well done, Aang, for listening to me."

"I don't just listen to the earth," Toph admitted, "I use a certain seismic sense, to feel the vibrations of everything around me. I can sense every little detail, every heartbeat. I can tell if someone's lying, and I know your every movement."

"Intriguing," Bumi said, wondrously.

Toph hesitated, "I can bend metal, as well. I feel the particles of earth, within it, and I can move them."

Sokka felt a rush of admiration for his best friend.

"Remarkable," Bumi said, "Simply remarkable. You, Toph Bei Fong, may very well be the best earthbender in the world."

Appa gave a loud groan as he shot into the air. Toph held onto the ring of Appa's saddle, smiling.

"So Sokka," Aang called, from up on Appa's head, "How are the Purple Pentapi doing?"

"The what?" Sokka asked, completely oblivious.

Aang and Zuko hid their chuckles.

"You know, the entire reason that you wanted to come?" Zuko teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, hotly.

"Nothing Sokka," Aang grinned.

Sokka huffed, taking the map out of the bag. Aang glanced over, and immediately cracked up. Zuko shook his head, grinning.

Neither one had the heart to tell him that the map was upside-down.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Also forgot to mention that I upload Fanart for the story on my Tumblr. Again, it's .com

Now, who's ready for an emotionally-gripping, tragedy-striking chapter?

Chapter Eleven: The Trial Of Friendship

"The Four-Nations court is now in session."

Toph jumped, hearing the booming voice.

They were in the courthouse of Ba Sing Se. Toph shook slightly as she sat next to Sokka and Suki.

On a high podium above them sat Firelord Zuko, Chief Hakoda, Chief Arnook, Earth King Kuei, and Avatar Aang.

"State your names, ages, and positions," Firelord Zuko demanded.

Toph swallowed and croaked, "Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth. Fourteen. Lieutenant of Avatar Aang. Honorary Royal Guard to Firelord Zuko."

Next to her, Sokka said, "Sir Sokka of the Water. Seventeen. Lieutenant of Avatar Aang. Honorary Conniver of Firelord Zuko."

Suki then spoke up, "Suki. Seventeen. Kyoshi Warrior."

Earth King Kuei spoke up, "I'm sorry, that does not qualify as a professional position. I see that you have not been knighted?"

"No," Suki snapped.

"Very well," Avatar Aang said, "We are here today to discuss the events that took place on September 23rd. Lady Toph Bei Fong, please rise."

Toph slowly got to her feet.

Aang stared at her for a moment, before saying, kindly, "Take a deep breath, Toph. _You're_ not in trouble."

Toph complied.

Aang then said, "Why don't you just start with the beginning?"

Toph swallowed again and began to talk:

**This was the part of the battle that Toph dreaded. The calmness right before the storm. The silent act of preparation and suspense.**

**She was crouching in a ditch, next to the others, facing the large fortress that loomed over them.**

**The fortress was comprised of three separate towers. It was here that Zuko had discovered that war machines were still being made.**

**He had written them three letters, ordering them to shut down. Now, they were taking matters into their own hands.**

"Wait a minute!" Chief Arnook and the others looked at Firelord Zuko, "You were in charge of this operation?"

Zuko nodded, not denying it.

"**I'm sick of waiting!" Suki complained, looking at Sokka, "Let's go!"**

Earth King Kuei interrupted the story. He looked at Suki, "Do you deny your impatience?"

"I wouldn't call it impatience," Suki said, "I was just eager to get it over with."

"I see," the Earth King said, slowly, "Please continue, Lady Toph."

**Sokka took Suki's hand and they proceeded to jump up out of the ditch. **

Chief Hakoda interrupted this time. He looked at his son in horror, "You ran into the battle, without a plan?"

Sokka hung his head; his silence was enough.

Toph spoke up, shakily, "He didn't."

She continued the story.

**Toph grabbed the backs of their tunics, pulling them back down.**

"**Are you crazy?" she hissed, "We can't just run at them! We need a plan!"**

**Sokka nodded, mentally kicking himself for his blunder.**

"**Right, we need to split up," Zuko whispered.**

"**Aang and I can shut down the left tower, you and Toph will get the center, and Sokka and Suki will get the right," Katara whispered.**

**Zuko nodded.**

**Suki flashed her fans, "I'd like to see the employees try to stop us."**

**Sokka nodded, cracking his knuckles.**

Both Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang glared at Sokka and Suki, "You are aware that the entire purpose of our restoration movement is to use nonviolent means?"

"I am now," Suki said.

"Perhaps it would've benefited everyone if you were aware of this earlier," Firelord Zuko muttered, "Toph…Lady Toph…continue."

"**No," Toph hissed, "We're not supposed to use violence!"**

**Aang nodded, "Violence only leads to more violence."**

"**Oh yeah…" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "I forgot."**

"**Well, start remembering," Toph snapped, "If Suki's remarks are influencing you so much, maybe you two should be off the mission. Listen to your own conscience instead of the voice besides you."**

"**I will," Sokka muttered.**

"**Good," Toph softened, "This isn't training, anymore. A mistake here could be consequential."**

"Lady Toph, I'm curious," Earth King Kuei spoke up, "Why do you care about Sir Sokka's actions, so much?"

Toph flushed.

Firelord Zuko hesitated, before saying quickly, "I don't believe that that's relevant to this story, Your Highness."

Toph, however, held her head high, "I was just looking out for the benefit of our group. Sokka's mistakes could've been costly us all."

"Very well, you may continue."

"**Toph, can you create a dust cloud?" Aang whispered.**

**Toph .cracked her knuckles and raised her arms, before bringing them down. The yard was instantly covered with a layer of dust.**

**She grabbed Zuko's arm, feeling the vibrations as the two quickly made their way across the courtyard.**

**The next few minutes went by, without a problem. They were able to get into their side of the abandoned factory, and started to turn off the machines, waiting to ensure that the scales were at a safe point.**

"Why was this?" Chief Arnook asked.

Toph looked up, "We didn't want to leave an unstable machine."

Next to her, Sokka swallowed.

Everyone immediately looked at him.

"Sir Sokka," Avatar Aang said, slowly, "Would you like to take over the story?"

"No," Sokka admitted.

"Tough," Firelord Zuko snapped, before formally saying, "Sir Sokka, you may continue."

Sokka sighed.

**Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki were racing through their side of the factory. Sokka switched off the first machine, earning a proud kiss from Suki. Sokka was ashamed to say that it lasted longer than it probably should've.**

Suki raised an eyebrow, looking at Sokka.

"At ease," Avatar Aang called, from up above.

"I didn't do anything," Suki snapped.

"Not you," Aang said, pointedly.

For Toph was clenching the ground with anger. She realized what she was doing, and let go. Aang gave a small, reassuring nod.

"Sir Sokka, you may continue."

**They quickly dismantled the second machine.**

**When they got to the third, Suki did the honors of shutting it down. She flipped the switch.**

"**Three down, one to go!" Suki smiled, "This is easy. Come on, let's go."**

"**Wait, the scale isn't at zero!" Sokka cried.**

Sokka stopped the story, swallowing.

For a second, the entire courtroom was silent.

"The scale wasn't at zero?" Firelord Zuko asked, swelling with anger.

"No," Sokka croaked.

"Did you do everything in your power to make sure that the scale reached zero?" the Firelord whispered, dangerously.

"No," Sokka said, miserably.

"**It's fine," Suki grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room.**

**No one noticed as the needle on the scale moved from green to yellow.**

Toph looked over at Sokka, horrified, "You…"

"Lady Toph, please refrain from talking," Avatar Aang said quickly, "Sir Sokka, you may continue."

**Sokka and Suki raced into the lift, but just as they were about to lower it, it shot up. It landed on the roof, where a remaining employee had called it.**

"**Hey!" the employee cried, before being knocked over by Suki.**

Avatar Aang was horrified, "Suki, what part of 'nonviolence' don't you understand?"

**The employee shot a blast of fire at them. Sokka knocked Suki out of the way, but found himself stumbling, until he was leaning against the railing that surrounded the roof.**

**The employee sent another blast and Sokka stumbled backwards, falling over the railing. He screamed as he grabbed the bar. It couldn't hold him, however, and he found himself slipping.**

"**Toph!" he cried wildly, before falling off of the building.**

"Why did you call Lady Toph's name?" Earth King Kuei asked.

"I don't know," Sokka admitted.

The five studied him for a moment, before Chief Arnook said, "Lady Toph, what did you do when you heard Sokka scream?"

Toph took a deep breath, before continuing the story:

**Meanwhile, in the right tower, Toph turned, hearing her name. She and Zuko ran out onto the balcony.**

"**Oh no!" Zuko cried, "Sokka!"**

**Toph didn't need to hear anything else. She took a few steps back, bracingly, and raced towards the end of the balcony. Before Zuko could stop her, she used metal bending to propel herself into the air. She caught Sokka in midair and the two crashed through a window in the center tower.**

"**Are you alright?" Zuko yelled.**

**Toph sat up, brushing glass off of her, "We're fine. Get out of there!"**

**Zuko nodded and proceeded to exit the tower.**

"Thanks for saving my life, Toph," Sokka mumbled.

Toph's eyes widened at the wording, and she found herself muttering, "Hey, no problem, Sokka."

"No talking," Avatar Aang said quickly, though he was looking at Sokka in wonder, "Continue the story, Lady Toph."

Toph swallowed, the story coming out as a whisper:

**Toph then turned, "What is that noise?"**

**A hissing sound was coming from the machine next to them.**

"**Oh no!" Sokka whispered. It was the machine that Suki had pulled him away from. The needle on the scale was now hovering in the red zone.**

Toph broke off, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what had happened next.

"Perhaps we should take a recess?" Earth King Kuei suggested.

Avatar Aang, however, held up his hand, "Toph, if I believed that time could help heal this wound, I would call a recess. However, the story isn't going to be any easier to tell, ten minutes from now."

Toph nodded, wiping her eyes.

"**Toph, we need to move!" Sokka said quickly. They started towards the stairs, but the machine started to shake, violently.**

"**We don't have time!" Toph shrieked. She used metal bending to tear away the wall that faced the front of the fortress.**

Toph broke off again.

Firelord Zuko grimaced, before saying, "As for you, Suki? What were you doing while your boyfriend was facing imminent death?"

Suki glared at his wording, before telling her part of the story:

**Meanwhile, Zuko had joined Aang and Katara down on the ground. Suki ran towards them, desperately.**

"**Have you seen Sokka?"**

"**No, what…?" Aang started, but Zuko interrupted,**

"**Toph grabbed him just in time! What happened!"**

**Aang tried to listen to Suki's story, but a rushing noise filled his ears. He could sense that something was wrong.**

**Then, several things happened at once.**

Toph took over the story, her voice cracking:

**Ten stories up, the machine exploded in a fury of fire, sound, and smoke.**

**Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and leapt through the hole in the wall.**

**They could feel the fire catching up as they fell through the air.**

**Down below, Aang instantly triggered his Avatar State and bounded into the air. **

**Toph and Sokka suddenly found themselves being suspended in midair, as Aang created an air dome around the three of them. The fire and debris swirled around the trio so fast that it soon transformed into dust, which flew into the air, harmless.**

**Aang then brought the dome to the ground. His arrows returned to normal and he swayed, on the verge of passing out. Toph, meanwhile, collapsed onto the ground, bursting into tears.**

**It was hours later, that they found out that not everyone had evacuated the factory. The soldier who had ambushed Suki and Sokka had still been on the roof.**

**He hadn't escaped in time…**

Toph now sat on the ground, heavy tears rolling down her face.

"Aang saved us," she whispered, "He always does."

"Not always," Aang said, quietly. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

Aang sighed and stood up, "That's why I take full responsibility for the death of Yin Cheng. I should've been there to save him."

"No!" Zuko and Toph cried, simultaneously, "NO!"

Toph had jumped up, ignoring the pounding gravel of the other Councils.

"Aang, you don't have to do this!" Toph cried, "It was all my fault. I…I choose to plead guilty!"

"Toph!" Sokka whispered, "You didn't do anything."

"That's the point," Toph said, quickly, "I should've done more."

"No!" Aang stood up, quickly.

"Yes," Toph bit, "I plead guilty."

The sounds of gravels echoed through the room.

"Lady Toph, are you sure about this?" Zuko asked, looking horrified.

Toph looked away, nodding.

Aang spoke up again. Toph quickly stomped her foot. Up above, Aang jumped, a small spike appearing underneath his foot.

Earth King Kuei spoke up, "The court will now go into recess."

Toph left the courtroom as quickly as possible. Once outside, she sunk to the ground, putting her hands to her face.

"Toph!"

Toph looked up, in a standing position, but found that it was only Aang.

"Get out of here, Twinkletoes. You know that, as a Councilman, you can't be seen with the Subjects."

"I don't care," Aang whispered, angrily, "Toph, you can't do this!"

"Somebody has to," Toph whispered, her bangs blowing in the wind, "It can't be you. You can't afford to leave, Aang. The world needs you more."

Aang stared at her in wonder. The breeze blew her bangs away from her eyes, showing her fear.

"Get out of here!" Toph hissed, "Someone's coming!"

The door to the courthouse opened, and Aang ran away, quickly.

"Lady Toph, we're ready for you," Earth King Kuei said, pretending that he hadn't just seen an airbender sprinting down the walkway.

Toph swallowed and reentered.

The Councils stood up. Toph could feel Aang and Zuko's solemn faces.

Earth King Kuei then turned to Sokka and Suki, "Sir Sokka, Suki, in light of the story that was told, this court has decided…"

He broke off, before muttering, "…has decided that you two have better friends than you deserve. You are dismissed."

Suki ran out of the room without a look back. Sokka, however, didn't move.

"Sir Sokka," Aang said, more clearly, "You can go."

"Not yet," Sokka said, sadly.

Aang understood, nodding. He then looked at Toph, "Lady Toph, in light of your testimony, we have no choice but to find you guilty."

Toph hung her head.

"However," Zuko said, quickly, "Due to you being a Lady of the Earth, and an Honorary Royal Guard to the Fire Nation, and due to you risking your own life to save Sokka's, we are sentencing you to the minimum of probation."

Toph looked up, hopefully.

Zuko fought back a smile as he said, clearly, "You are dismissed."

"The Four Nations court is dismissed!"

Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulder, escorting her out of the courthouse. When they finally burst outside, they hugged each other, before quickly letting go.

The doors banged open and Aang and Zuko rushed out. They hugged Toph, tightly.

"Thanks for the save," Toph said, referring to a lot more than the verdict.

Zuko held up his hand, "We didn't save you, you saved us. After what you did…we definitely owe you one."

"Yeah, we should be thanking you," Aang grinned.

Zuko turned to Suki and Sokka, "And I should be punishing you! Toph may have taken the blame, but we wouldn't even be here, had it not been for your stupidity!"

"What are you going to do?" Sokka asked, backing away.

Suki added, "They found us innocent. You can't throw us in jail."

"No, but I can throw you of off my mission!" Zuko snapped, viciously.

Toph quickly stepped in between them, "Don't punish them."

Zuko stared at her, in wonder. He and Aang exchanged curious glances, before pulling Toph aside.

"Toph, this was their fault," Aang said, slowly.

"I know," Toph whispered, "But you can't punish them."

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Because," Toph sighed, "You need them. I need them. Or, more accurately, I need him. And he needs her. And you owe me one! So…don't punish them."

For a second, Zuko stood, mouth agape.

Then, he rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"They shouldn't be punished," Aang said, finally, "The important thing is that we learn from this tragedy."

Zuko took a deep breath, before nodding.

"Besides," Suki squeaked, hastily, "The Court served as closure. It's over."

Toph spoke up, quietly, "Not for the family of Yin Cheng."


	12. Chapter 12

09/23/12

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My laptop died, our internet got shut down, and college got in the way! Unfortunately, I only have one chapter, but I think that it's a pretty good one.

Chapter Twelve: Departures

A month had passed since the trial, and things were beginning to calm down. Toph was still shaken by the ordeal, but she accepted that there was nothing that she could do to change the past. Still, she had nightmares about the explosion, and often avoided sleep. Which was why, one night, she found herself slumped against a pillar in the Throne Room.

"I think that we should all head to bed," Katara declared, glancing specifically at Toph.

Toph sighed, and then realized that their little group was short of two people, "Where are Sokka and Suki?"

"They went up, a while ago," Zuko said, nonchalantly.

Toph straightened up, running her hand across the ground to feel the vibrations. As the Palace panned out, before her, she could feel Suki and Sokka in an upstairs bedroom. They weren't asleep, however.

Instead, they were passionately kissing…moving towards the bed…

Toph broke out into a sweat, her eyes widening, her breath becoming shallow.

"Toph, are you alright?" Katara asked, from a long ways off.

Aang, meanwhile, was glancing at her with a peculiar expression. Toph didn't notice, however, and instead leapt up, declaring that she needed some air. She raced out of the room, and out of the Palace, entirely. In fact, she only stopped, when she was half a dozen blocks away. She leaned against a building, swearing.

She didn't know why she was so surprised or hurt. After all, Sokka and Suki had been dating for a while. It was only natural that they would . . .

"Toph?"

Startled, Toph found herself jumping into a fighting stance. She then realized that it was merely Aang.

She relaxed, snapping, "What are you doing out here?"

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine," Toph bit, "I just felt like going for a walk."

Aang surveyed her, closely, before quietly saying, "Toph, you should know…nothing happened, between Sokka and Suki."

Toph felt her cheeks flame, but she kept her voice even, as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"I can feel vibrations, too," Aang said, evenly.

"Right," Toph said, suddenly feeling very foolish. She then found herself asking, "Do you know if they ever…?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't think so. Every time Suki tries, Sokka keeps pushing her away."

There was an awkward silence, before Toph finally said, "Come on, little brother. Let's go home."

"What's with the 'little brother'?" Aang pouted, as they walked back towards the Palace.

Toph shrugged, "Well, I am two months older than you."

"Technically, I'm one hundred years older than you," Aang pointed out.

"Touché," Toph chuckled.

They reentered the Throne Room. By now, Suki and Sokka had returned, looking flustered and disappointed. Toph punched Aang's arm, sitting back down.

Sokka pulled out his new sword, swinging it around.

"Sokka, I need to tell you something," Suki suddenly spoke up.

Everyone quieted, waiting to hear the private conversation.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I just…I wanted to compliment your swordsmanship," Suki said, brightly.

Sokka puffed out his chest, brandishing the sword, before getting it stuck in the wall.

"Some swordsmanship," Zuko snorted.

Toph bended the sword out, and Sokka hung his head, "Sorry. I always forget that this sword isn't as strong as my meteorite one."

Heartbroken at the thought of his lost sword, he said, "I'm going to bed."

As soon as he sulked away, Toph spoke up, "So, what'd you really want to tell him?"

Suki gave a start, "I just wanted to admire his swordsm…"

"No, you were lying," Toph interrupted.

Once again, everyone quieted.

"What?" Suki cried, "I was not! Why would you even think that?"

"I can feel the offset rhythm of your heartbeat and breathing," Toph snapped, leaping up.

"That's ridiculous!" Suki snorted, "I did not lie to Sokka!"

"You're lying right now!"

"Toph, calm down!" Katara said, alarmed. She reached for Toph's arm, but the earthbender wrenched out of her grasp and stomped away.

Katara followed her, asking, "What's was that about?"

"She was lying," Toph cried, "I wanted to figure out why."

"Why do you care?" Katara asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't," Toph threw her hands into the air, "Spirits, I was just asking a simple question!"

Katara watched her stomp away, before quietly saying, "So was I."

The past forgotten, Toph went up to her room, lying awake in her bed, thinking about how Aang truly was like her brother. In fact, everyone in that Palace was a part of her family. She knew Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko better than anyone. Which was why she was so surprised when, the next day, Zuko announced that he was taking them all to dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Katara asked, equally surprised.

Zuko didn't answer, and instead deflected the question by saying that it was an exclusive restaurant. Still mildly surprised, the GAang nonetheless dressed up in their finer kimonos, and piled into the palanquin.

Sokka sat next to Toph, leaning over and whispering, "Hey, are you alright? You seem pretty upset."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Toph snapped.

Sokka blinked, but went and sat next to Suki. He did more than talk to her, however. Within five minutes of leaving the Palace, Suki and Sokka were already intertwined, deeply kissing.

When the palanquin finally stopped, Zuko awkwardly said, "I'll find us a place to sit."

"I'll join you," Toph said, through gritted teeth.

The two entered the restaurant, and were immediately met by a large chef, who cried, "Zuko, is that you? I haven't seen you ages! In fact, the last time you were here was when your sister dumped a bowl of stew down your pants! Your mother had to pull you two apart! Good to see you!"

Toph resisted a chuckle, for although Zuko seemed calm on the outside, she could feel that he was getting angry.

The chef seemed to sense something, as well, for he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, _Firelord_ Zuko."

"It's fine," Zuko said, shortly, "Table for six."

By now, the others had arrived. Toph grabbed Aang's sleeve, whispering, "Is it me, or does Zuko seem more pessimistic than usual?"

It wasn't just her. Zuko picked at his dinner, with little enthusiasm.

"Zuko," Katara finally said, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Zuko said, absentmindedly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Aang said, slowly, "You're trying to eat your roast duck with a spoon."

Zuko gave a start, dropping the utensil, before finally giving in, "Today would've been my mother's birthday."

Everyone immediately understood, murmuring sympathetically and giving Zuko the support that he needed.

Finally, Aang raised his glass, murmuring, "To Ursa."

"Ursa," the others chorused.

Zuko smiled, appreciatively.

Several quiet moments passed, before Suki repeated the same statement that she had said last night, "Sokka, I need to tell you something."

She hesitated, before saying, "I want to go back to Kyoshi Island."

Sokka blinked, before saying, "Alright, Suki. I'm sure Aang wouldn't mind visiting for a few days."

Aang shook his head, "Sure! It'll be fun."

"Yeah," Katara pouted, "Fun."

"No," Suki said, "I don't want to go for a few days. I want to go home."

Toph looked up at this, startled. It was apparent that everyone else shared her feelings, for there was a stunned silence.

Finally, Sokka shakily whispered, "Suki, are you…leaving me?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Suki whispered. Without further ado, she leapt up and raced away.

To everyone's surprise, it was Toph who followed.

She burst outside, calling for Suki to stop. When the Kyoshi Warrior ignored her, Toph brought her hand up, sending a wave of earth that knocked Suki over.

"What's your problem?" Suki cried, leaping up.

"Get back in there," Toph seethed.

"What?" Suki blinked, dumbfounded, "Don't you get it? I'm trying to leave!"

"Not today, you're not," Toph said, through gritted teeth.

"I would've thought that you would be happy," Suki sniffed, "After all, now you have Sokka all to yourself."

"Right now, I don't give a damn about you or about Sokka," Toph snapped, "Right now, I care about Zuko."

Suki blinked, "You're in love with Zuko, now?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Toph cried, stepping forward.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. It was Zuko, who had come out with the others, excluding Sokka who was sitting numbly at the table. The others had heard the entire conversation. Zuko was now staring at Suki, with a look of utmost contempt.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Suki said, "I truly am. But this is something that I've been thinking about for a while."

"For a while?" Aang repeated, coolly, "Or since last night?"

"What do you mean?" Suki said, avoiding his gaze.

"We can feel vibrations you idiot," Toph snapped, "We know what happened."

"Or didn't happen," Aang muttered. Toph mentally gave him a high-five.

She then stepped forward, snapping, "You're an idiot. Sokka has done nothing, but care about you. When you were taken to prison, he nearly lost his mind. He's doted upon you, when no one else cared, and he's defended you when no one else listened."

Suki frowned, and for a second Toph thought that she had reconsidered. Instead, the Kyoshi Warrior turned and left.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

Finally, Aang said, "Well said, _big_ _sister_."

()()()()()

The plans were set in motion. Suki would take a boat from the Firelord's Harbor to Kyoshi Island.

Everyone crowded into the courtyard, yearning to say goodbye. Toph remained in her room, picking at a thread in her bedspread.

Someone knocked on her door. It was Zuko, who poked his head in and said, "Are you going to say goodbye?"

"Sure," Toph sighed, leaping up. The two silently walked through the palace. Finally, Toph blurted out, "I never liked Suki."

"Huh," Zuko said, "You could've fooled me."

Toph's chuckle was cut off by Aang, who raced around the corner at an alarming speed, nearly crashing into them.

"What's wrong?" Zuko cried, alarmed.

"We've got a problem," Aang gasped.

"Suki won't leave?" Toph guessed.

"No, she's leaving," Aang panted, "Only, Sokka's going with her."

()()()()()

Sokka heaved his suitcase onto the boat, earning a kiss from Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior's face shone with appreciation, as she whispered, "Sokka, thank you so much!"

"Wait!"

Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph had arrived, flushed with adrenaline.

"Sokka, don't do this," Katara pleaded.

"I have to," Sokka said, firmly.

"You need to give this more thought," Aang said, wisely.

"What if it was Katara who wanted to go home?" Sokka challenged, "Tell me that you wouldn't follow her."

Aang hesitated, before quietly saying, "I would go where my family is."

"Well, Suki is my family," Sokka snapped.

"Sokka, she was going to leave you," Zuko pressed.

"Are you sure that this is the right choice?" Katara whispered.

"I'm sure," Sokka said.

Aang stepped forward, sadly hugging his friend. Katara and Zuko joined in. Sokka then realized that one person was absent from the group hug. He looked around, just in time to see Toph disappear into the Palace Gardens.

Sokka quickly hurried after her. Toph sat down on a stone bench, kicking at the ground. Sokka joined her, but wasn't quite sure what to say.

Finally, he asked, "You aren't going to try and stop me?"

"Would it make a difference?" Toph muttered.

Sokka didn't have an answer for that. Toph sighed, her eyes stinging. She swallowed, saying, "I can't believe that I'm actually going to miss you."

Sokka chuckled, before saying, "You could come with me."

"No, I couldn't," Toph said, seriously, "My place is here, with Aang, Zuko, and Katara."

"Well, where's my place?" Sokka countered.

Toph raised her eyebrows, "Why, in the name of the Spirits, would I know that?"

Sokka shrugged, "You know everything about me."

"Apparently not everything," Toph sighed.

She reached up, grabbing something off of her arm. When she opened her hand, Sokka blinked. He was staring down at a miniature version of his old sword, made from her meteorite bracelet.

Toph handed it to him, before abruptly walking away. There were no hugs, nor were there tears. This was enough.

Sokka held the miniature sword, dearly. A foghorn sounded, and he leapt up, hurrying back to the harbor, to say his final goodbye.

The boat pulled away, disappearing into the foggy horizon.

Sokka watched it go, from the docks. He could just make out the figure of Suki, who seemed to be throwing a tantrum.

He turned, and was immediately bombarded by a sea of hugs.

"I knew that you wouldn't leave," Aang said, happily.

"Yeah," Sokka said, "I guess I did, too."

Toph smiled, proudly. All she said, however, was, "I'll take my meteorite bracelet, back."

Sokka pouted, regretfully handing it over.

"You never did tell me where my place was," Sokka suddenly realized.

Toph shook her head, grinning, "I didn't need to."

"Come on," Zuko nodded towards the Palace, "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

12/09/12

I'm so sorry. For some reason, I thought that I had uploaded this chapter. We're getting to the good part of the story, now!

Chapter Thirteen: The Date

As the Avatar, Aang believed that the earth, itself, was one living organism. If that was the case, however, Aang was sure that Sokka was murdering it. The Avatar groaned as he watched Sokka pace back and forth, practically creating a rut.

He had been this way for the past two weeks, his eyes red and puffy, and his face raw from crying. He hadn't left his room in this time, and the stench was revolting.

Aang stood in the doorway, shaking his head. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. Katara sighed as she caught site of her brother.

"I don't get it," Aang sighed, "He chose to stay. Why is he still upset?"

Katara smiled, empathetically, "It was still hard for him. After what happened to Yue, I can understand why it would be hard for another girl to leave."

Aang shook his head, frowning, "It's not the same. Yue sacrificed her life for a noble cause. Suki just left out of selfishness."

Katara couldn't argue with that.

"Still, can you talk to him?" Aang asked, hopefully.

Katara glanced into her brother's room, her nose wrinkling, "Actually, I think that you and Zuko would be better for the job."

She gave Aang a swift kiss before hurrying away.

"Thanks," Aang said, hanging his head in exasperation.

He gathered the Fire Lord and a pot of calming tea, and the two entered Sokka's room, apathetically.

"Sokka, you need to stop this," Zuko commanded, "You're my Honorary Conniver. I can't have you blubbering like a baby."

"Sorry," Sokka sniffed, "It's just…hard."

"I know," Aang soothed, "But, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Sokka blinked, incredulously, "I don't want a fish. I want Suki!"

"It means that you need to get back out there," Zuko snapped, "Listen, Suki left. She's gone. She's not coming back."

Aang spared him a quick glare, before pressingly saying, "What Zuko _means_ is that you can't change the past. Listen, why don't you go out on another date? If nothing else, it will help you get back on your feet."

Sokka hung his head, "I don't know…"

"It can even be someone you know," Zuko pressed, "That'll help ease the awkwardness."

Sokka frowned with concentration, "Who?"

"Ty Lee?" Aang suggested.

Sokka's jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Alright, what about another Kyoshi Warrior?"

"No," Sokka's lip trembled, "That would just remind me of…of…"

"What about Toph?" Zuko cut in, frustrated.

A shadow of an emotion crossed Sokka's face. It was long gone before Aang and Zuko could read it. Sokka stared at the Avatar and the Firelord without really seeing them, as he whispered, "Toph?"

"Toph," Zuko repeated, "You know, that blind earthbender who you're always hanging out with? Your best friend? The Lady of the Earth? Toph."

"I know who Toph is," Sokka spluttered, "But..."

"Listen, Suki's…Suki's gone," Aang said, carefully, "Toph's…here."

"Sokka," Zuko said, suddenly, "I dare you to go on a date with Toph."

"I second that motion," Aang grinned.

"Oh, that's really mature," Sokka rolled his eyes. Still, he looked curious, "What happens if I win the dare?"

"We'll personally take you to Kyoshi Island, so that you can straighten things out with Suki," Zuko said.

"If you lose, you'll have to clean out the stables for a month," Aang added.

"It has to be a real date," Zuko continued.

"You both need to dress, formally—"

"You need to go to dinner—"

"At a fancy restaurant—"

"Don't be afraid to compliment her—"

"You need to plan something romantic, afterword—"

"Take her to a show—"

"Or the beach—"

"Or a romantic palanquin ride around the city—"

"And—"

"Finally—"

"You have to kiss her."

"What?" Sokka roared, horrified.

"A genuine kiss," Aang added, "For a genuine date."

"We're the Avatar and the Firelord," Zuko added, "You don't want to cross us."

"Alright," Sokka groaned, "I'll take Toph on a date."

Aang and Zuko nodded. Zuko then clamped a hand over his nose, saying, "And, you need to take a shower."

With that, the two left Sokka to his business.

Only after they were two floors down did the Avatar and Firelord high-five.

()()()()()

Toph yawned, leaning against the large oak tree in the courtyard. She tossed several bread crumbs into the pond, where the turtle-ducks munched on it.

The earthbender then straightened, as she felt Sokka approach. He seemed fidgety, but at least the stench was gone.

"What's up?" Toph asked, digging her finger into her ear.

"I was just wondering…" Sokka said, slowly.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner, tomorrow?" Sokka asked, formally.

Toph tilted her head, the wind catching her bangs, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Don't kill me!" Sokka cried, putting his hands up, defensively.

"I wasn't going to," Toph said, softly.

Sokka put his hands down, his heart fluttering, "Really?"

"Really," Toph smiled.

"So, it's a date?"

"It's a date."

()()()()()

Toph was going to kill Katara. The waterbender had pulled her into her bedroom, and insisted that she was getting a complete makeover. That was over two hours ago, and Toph dreaded every minute of it.

"There," Katara finally said, "You look beautiful."

She did.

Her face was powdered, bringing out the red blush in her cheeks and the subtle, yet stunning, eye shadow. Her lashes were long and her milky eyes sparkled. Her long black hair was pulled into a spiral bun, with several curled pieces hanging down. She was wearing an eloquent kimono, which curved in just the right places. It was tarnished with lace and long ribbons. Still, she wore a tight brassiere beneath, and it was nearly suffocating her. Katara said that it was necessary, to keep everything in place. After all, it wasn't lady-like to be too revealing.

Katara then spent an hour reminding Toph of the manners that she had tried so hard to forget. Lastly, Toph managed to stuff her feet into a pair of heels. She was positively miserable, but also rather excited.

Thus, she took a deep breath, and made her way outside. Sokka was waiting for her. He was also wearing a fancy kimono, as inky blue as the night sky. Upon seeing Toph, he immediately felt the world fall out from beneath him; a feeling that wasn't caused by any earthbending. He was stunned at how much his friend had changed, in the past two years.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

It was the same compliment that Katara had given, and yet it was so much different.

"Thanks," Toph whispered, shyly. She had the urge to punch him in the shoulder, but she held back.

After an awkward pause, she said, "These shoes are killing me."

"Here," Sokka said, still baffled, "Take my arm."

Toph hesitated, as stubborn and independent as ever, but complied. After all, she could barely see anything, without her feet firmly on the ground.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Sokka suggested. Per Zuko and Aang's command, he set off towards the nicest restaurant in the city.

"Oh great," Toph said, through gritted teeth. She then hopefully said, "Don't you need a reservation?"

"Of course not," Sokka said, but his voice had increased an octave.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Toph groaned. She hated this. She didn't feel like herself, and instead felt…

She felt…

She felt like Suki.

Then again, didn't Sokka love Suki?

Sokka, meanwhile, had discreetly entered the restaurant, wondering how he was going to get a table, let alone pay for anything. He scratched his head, and was about to leave, when a waiter came over.

"Ah, Sir Sokka," he bowed, "Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko have already made your reservation. They want me to let you know that you may order anything on the menu, at their expense."

"Oh…" Sokka blinked, "Great."

He raced back out to where Toph was waiting patiently in the moonlight.

"Piece of cake," Sokka said, smoothly.

Within minutes, the two were seated, helping themselves to a little bit of everything on the menu. Toph picked at her food, self-conscious of the fact that she was probably making a mess. Sokka, meanwhile, grabbed a handful of noodles and slurped them. He immediately quieted, noticing the glares that spread across the restaurant.

Toph, however, had chuckled. She picked up one of the noodles, slurping it. A contest commenced to see who could slurp the loudest. Toph threw her head back, laughing. She then quieted, realizing that she was being vulgar.

She jumped, upon hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat. The owner of the restaurant had come out. Toph and Sokka smiled, sheepishly, before quickly exiting.

"Alright, Sir Sokka," Toph said, teasingly, "Where to, now?"

"I thought that we'd go for a nice palanquin ride," Sokka said, slickly.

Toph stuck out her tongue, before saying, "Let's just go for a walk, instead."

"Are you sure?" Sokka said, eyeing her shoes.

Toph's reply was drowned out by a grunt, as her ankle rolled. She swallowed and smiled, and the two set off.

After several blocks, however, Toph stopped.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Toph replied, her eyes narrowed, "I thought that I heard something."

She suddenly wished that she wasn't wearing shoes. It was a horrible idea, even if it did compliment her outfit. She could barely feel any vibrations, and the night was fading away.

"Sokka," Toph said, slowly, "I think that we should…"

Before she could reply, she was swiftly knocked down, narrowly avoiding a blast of fire. With her hands now on the ground, she could feel that they were surrounded by what appeared to be a mob.

"Oh no," Toph groaned.

They were Loyalists; a group of benders who were devoted to Firelord Ozai. Over the past few weeks, they had sent threatening letters to both Aang and Ozai.

"What do we do?" Sokka roared, helping her to her feet.

"We can't attack them unless…" Toph's sentence was cut off as the two of them dodged another wave of flames.

"They're attacking us," Sokka finished, "Come on."

He pulled his sword out, and the fight commenced. The Loyalists didn't hold any mercy.

Toph cracked her knuckles, before lifting her arms up, aiming to send the Loyalists flying. Instead, she let out a sharp gasp. Her kimono was long and tight, therefore constricting her movements. Furthermore, she could barely see anything, let alone fight. She stumbled around, doing the best that she could.

Next to her, Sokka yelled out as he was knocked to his stomach. Toph whirled around, but her ankle twisted and she fell. She felt her eyes sting, for she had never felt more helpless in her life. As a last resort, she pulled an earth tent around her.

"Toph, what are you doing?" Sokka yelled, "Help me!"

Toph buried her face into her hands, knowing that she was smudging her makeup.

No. This wasn't her. She was not Suki.

She was Lady Toph Beifong of the Earth—the greatest earthbender in the world.

Without further ado, Toph kicked her shoes off. She then ripped the sleeves off of her kimono, and ripped the bottom off, so that it came just above her knees. She used the scraps to wipe the makeup off of her face. Toph then hesitated, her cheeks flaming, as she loosened her brassiere. She could breathe, again! She took a deep breath and pushed out the walls of the tent, sending them flying into respective Loyalists.

Sokka, meanwhile, was crawling on the ground. At the sound of the rumbling earth, he looked up and smiled. Toph was sending people flying left and right. She was in her natural element, literally. Unfortunately, she didn't see a Loyalist swing down on a rope, sending a ball of fire in her direction. Sokka yelled out, but it was quite unnecessary. For someone leapt in front of Toph, easily deflecting the fire.

"Fun date?" Zuko snorted.

Toph and Sokka grinned as Katara ran towards them. Aang flew in on his glider, knocking the Loyalist back with a well-aimed blast of air. He landed next to them, and the five crouched into a fighting stance.

"Aang, give me a boost," Toph ordered.

She jumped into the air, and Aang used airbending to lift her up. She gracefully swirled, her ribbons spinning around and her hair falling loose.

"Wow," Zuko and Aang both complimented, gaping.

"You're telling me," Sokka grinned.

Toph landed with such a large crash that the remaining Loyalists were thrown backwards, into a heap. Katara then froze them to the ground.

"Yes!"

Sokka and Toph hugged, triumphantly. Aang and Zuko stepped forward, professionally arresting the Loyalists.

"Oh no," Katara said, sadly, "Toph, your kimono is ruined."

"Don't worry," Toph grinned, "I like it better, this way."

Sokka went to agree, but decided to keep it to himself.

Katara smiled, sincerely, "Well then, we'll let you get back to your date."

Aang and Zuko nodded in agreement, heaving the Loyalists to their feet and taking them away. Toph and Sokka followed shortly after, exhausted and flushed with excitement.

"I'm sorry," Toph sighed, regarding her appearance.

Sokka merely smiled, "I still stand by what I said, Toph. You are beautiful. That's the thing about you. You've taught me that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside."

Toph smiled, touched. Yet, her smile faded as she said, "Well, this way Aang and Zuko can take you to Kyoshi Island."

Sokka blinked, oblivious. His heart then sunk, as he realized what she was getting at.

"You knew?" he whispered, sadly.

"I overheard the three of you talking," Toph admitted.

"I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it," Toph said, sadly, "Besides…"

She stepped forward and abruptly kissed him, fulfilling the last part of the dare. It was tender and sweet, much like their kiss on Ember Island.

She pulled back, and said, "I agreed to go, remember?"

With that, she left Sokka standing in the moonlight.

Author's Note: Ah, that was fun. It's always fun to have Tokka. Too bad it's not going to last! * Commences Evil Laugh * I'm going to post the next two chapters right now, which are my favorite chapters in the entire story. I love reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

12/09/12

Author's Note:

This chapter will be divided into two parts. In my opinion, this is one of the most crucial chunks of the entire story. (Not necessarily _this_ part, but definitely the next one.) I've literally been contemplating the events that happen in this chapter, for a good four years. I'm finally ready to share it with you. Treat it well and review!

Chapter Fourteen: The Face of the Moon: Part One

The next morning found Aang outside, yawning as he went to fetch the mail. Such tasks were usually left to the servants, but Aang always felt bad when this occurred. It had been a long night, filled with a pile of paperwork, due to the Loyalist attack. The sun had not yet risen; a common side effect of a winter morning. Aang yawned again, before suddenly falling forward.

He blew a large gust of air from his mouth, flipping in midair and gracefully landing. He then turned, to see what he had tripped over.

"Sokka?"

Sokka rubbed his eye, as he glanced up, "Hey, Aang."

"What are you doing out here?" Aang asked.

"I must've fallen asleep," Sokka stood up, sheepishly grimacing.

"Fallen asl—Wait, have you been out here all night?" Aang asked, alarmed.

"I was thinking about some things," Sokka admitted, glancing at the sky.

Aang tilted his head, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Sokka said, firmly. Aang still had more to say, but he respected his friend enough not to press the matter.

Instead, he merely asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Sokka chuckled at this, "I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, Aang. Besides, this is the Fire Nation. It doesn't snow here."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, sadly, "I really wish that it would. It's early December, and it still feels like summer."

"That's fine by me," Zuko said, coming up behind them, "So Sokka, how was the rest of your night?"

"I won the dare," Sokka declared, though he sounded gloomy.

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed, while Zuko clapped a hand onto his shoulder, "So, all in all, how was your date?"

"She knew about the dare," Sokka continued, as if not hearing him.

Aang's smile faded and he and Zuko exchanged horrified glances, "How?"

"She overheard us talking," Sokka sighed.

Aang hung his head, before saying, "Well, you still won the dare. I suppose this means that we're going to Kyoshi Island."

"Yeah," Sokka said, slowly, "About that…I'm just worried about Appa."

"Why?" Aang asked, alarmed, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Sokka said, assuredly, "It's just that…well, the weather's nice here, but it's the middle of winter. So, that means that it'll be cold everywhere else."

"Yes, that's generally how it works," Zuko said, slowly.

"So, I don't want Appa to fly in the cold weather," Sokka declared.

"Appa was raised in the Southern Air Temple," Aang said, confidently, "Besides, he spent a century frozen in a block of ice. He's immune to the cold."

Sokka was about to answer when their conversation was interrupted, yet again. This time, it was a messenger, who bowed and handed Zuko a scroll.

He unraveled it, before frowning, "Well, Appa's going to have to get used to the cold."

"Why, what is it?" Aang asked.

"A message from Chief Arnook, in the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko said, "He wants us to come up in three days, for a meeting. He said that we could stay for the holidays."

"Great," Aang cried, "We can actually spend the winter, in the snow. We can go penguin sledding and…"

He suddenly paused, catching sight of Sokka's face, "Sokka, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, monotonically, "I'm fine."

Aang went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged away, sinking to the ground and staring up at the fading moon.

() () () () ()

The next day, Toph found herself crawling on the ground with the enemy closing in. She finally reached Zuko, who was crouched behind a tree.

"Watch out!" Toph cried, avoiding a stream of water.

Zuko leapt up and sent several balls of fire towards the attacker. She yelled out in pain, falling backwards.

"Oh no," Toph gasped, leaping up.

"I'm sorry," Zuko cried, as the two raced over to check on Katara, "I didn't mean…"

All at once, Katara smirked and leapt up, freezing them to the ground.

Aang suddenly leapt down from a tree branch. Realizing that they had been tricked, Toph quickly avoided a large gust of air. Aang then leapt onto his air scooter, zooming around the courtyard.

"Two can play at that game," Toph snarled. She took a deep breath and jumped into the air. She then pulled a bunch of rocks up, forming them into a lumpy sphere. She leapt onto it, much like Aang's stance on his scooter. She then raced after him.

Katara and Zuko were equally matched, but that did not stop them from fighting. Eventually, the two created large walls of fire and water, which pressed against each other. Each tried to force the other wall back, by still forcing their own forward.

Meanwhile, the Avatar and the Greatest Earthbender in the World zoomed around the courtyard, eventually racing up the wall of the Palace. Once on the roof, Toph leapt off her sphere, separating the rocks, and sending them barreling towards Aang.

Aang used airbending to quickly dodge them. He wasn't quick enough. A rock hit him in the stomach, knocking him back off of the roof. He tried to catch himself, but still landed on the ground, with a hard thump.

Toph leapt down, landing with a force that shook the entire courtyard. She stood over Aang, threateningly, before smiling and helping him to his feet.

"Nice scooter!" Aang complimented.

"Yeah," Zuko said, though he frowned at the unearthed courtyard.

"Let's call it a truce," Katara suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Zuko cried, "We won!"

He and Toph triumphantly cheered.

"Humph," Katara put her hands to her hips, "We may have lost the battle, but we're going to win the war."

She then stretched and said, "Well, I'm off to the Royal Palace spa to unwind."

"Great," Aang said, "I'll join you."

Katara smiled, but Zuko interjected, "Losers have to clean the courtyard."

With that, he wiped himself off and headed back to the Throne Room.

"Don't worry," Aang assured Katara, "I can clean this up, in a snap. You can go ahead and get a head start; I'll catch up."

"I suppose that you want my help?" Toph folded her arms, as Katara left.

Aang gave her a pleading look, and though Toph couldn't see it, she could feel his pathetic demeanor.

Toph rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but to smile. She then earthbended the kinks out, while Aang used waterbending to clean the scorches.

Toph sighed, "I'm going to miss the earth. Do we really have to go to the North Pole for the holidays?"

Aang nodded, "The good news is that I can get Katara an authentic Water Tribe present."

"Lucky," Toph said, "I have no idea what I'm going to get anyone. Especially…"

The name left her tongue, as she felt someone approach. It was Sokka, who was glumly trudging, without any particular direction.

"Hey, Sokka," Toph greeted.

Sokka either didn't hear her, or simply ignored her, for he entered the Palace.

"Don't worry," Aang said, seeing Toph's face, "He's not depressed, because of the date."

Toph turned, her face hardened, "Gee, thanks for that."

Aang grimaced, and went to give Toph advice. She didn't hear any of it, however.

"Toph?"

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"I think that I just thought of the perfect gift for Sokka," Toph said, "But, I'm going to need your help."

Aang frowned, nodding.

Thus, several hours later, the two found themselves on the opposite side of the Fire Nation, standing in the middle of a scorched forest. Ash rose with every step they took, and they shivered for reasons other than the temperature.

"Are you sure that they're still here?" Aang asked, quietly.

"They have to be," Toph said.

Aang nodded, before catching sight of a rock pillar with deep scratches carved into it. He flinched, reflexively.

Toph felt the cringe and hesitated, "We can leave, you know."

"No, it's okay," Aang said, slowly, "Why did you need my help?"

"I needed someone to steer Appa," Toph admitted.

The wind picked up. Ash swirled up around them, both eerie and majestic. Their robes blew and Toph's hair came loose. Behind them Appa gave a loud sneeze, spraying them both with ash. Aang used airbending to wipe it away. Toph coughed before crying, "There!"

The two rushed over, staring at the two objects with amazement.

"Wow," Aang whispered.

"Yeah," Toph grimaced.

Aang looked thoughtful, "You know, you're going through all of this trouble, just to get something for Sokka."

He quieted, before saying, "You deserve him."

Toph looked up, stunned. Aang didn't say anything else, however. In fact, it was as though he hadn't spoken it all—it was merely a whisper in the wind.

() () () () ()

"Sokka, where are you?" Aang called, "We need to go!"

He finally found the warrior sitting in an abandoned hallway of the Palace.

"There you are," Aang panted, "Come on, we need to get on Appa."

"I can't," Sokka whispered.

"Sure, you can," Aang said, "You just grab onto his saddle and heave yourself up."

Sokka didn't so much as crack a smile. Aang frowned, forlornly, before sitting down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"In a few weeks, it will be the two-year anniversary of when Yue turned into the moon spirit," Sokka said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," Aang said, sadly.

"I know that I shouldn't keep thinking about her," Sokka said, "It's unhealthy. I just can't get her off of my mind. Especially since…"

He suddenly looked up, horrified, "I kissed Toph the other night!"

"O…kay?" Aang said, concerned that Sokka was so upset, "That was part of the dare, remember?"

"Yes, but I kissed her at night," Sokka said, practically hyperventilating, "I kissed her beneath the moonlight. I kissed her in front of Yue."

"Whoa," Aang said, "Calm down. Take it easy."

When Sokka's breathing evened, Aang continued, "So, you've never kissed Suki, beneath the moon?"

"Never," Sokka admitted, "I never wanted to disrespect Yue."

"Well," Aang said, slowly, "Seeing as how you kissed Toph in front of the moon, and it's still glowing, and there weren't any freak tidal-waves, I'd way that this is her way of accepting you and Toph."

Sokka tilted his head, "She wants us to be together?"

"Do you want to be together?" Aang pressed.

Perhaps Sokka would've answered, but at that moment the two of them heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Sokka said, looking for a quick distraction.

He raced through the Palace, much to Aang's protest, and opened the door.

"Hell…"

Sokka trailed off, gaping at the person who was standing on the other side. He then promptly slammed the door, spun around, and bellowed Aang's name.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNG !"

Aang raced in, twirling his staff in self-defense, "What? What is it?"

Sokka didn't answer, and instead frantically pointed towards the door, mumbling incoherently.

Aang cautiously opened it, only to find…

"Suki?"

"You're not going to slam the door in my face, are you?" Suki sniffed.

"Um…no?" Aang said, still very confused.

Suki pushed past him, before saying, "Oh Sokka, it's so good to see you!"

Without further ado, she flung her arms around his neck. Sokka hugged her back, awkwardly, all while throwing Aang a horrified expression. The Avatar merely shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, the others had entered, having heard Sokka's yell. Nobody said anything, until Toph finally stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided that I was wrong," Suki said, sadly, "I wanted to come back to the Palace, to be with you Sokka."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying, "I missed you."

For a second, nobody moved. Aang glanced at Katara, who glanced at Zuko, who glanced at Aang. The three then glanced at Toph, who of course wasn't glancing at anybody. In fact, she might as well have been made of stone, for she was completely expressionless.

Finally, something changed in Sokka's eyes. Katara silently groaned, right before Sokka hugged Suki tightly, saying, "I missed you, too."

Toph turned away, her milky eyes stinging. Katara put a sympathetic hand on her arm.

Zuko cleared his throat, saying, "As it so happens, we're not staying in the Palace. We're leaving for the Northern Water Tribe, in a few minutes."

"Oh," Suki said, looking disheartened, "Well, that's…great. I'll just go jump on Appa, then."

"Wait," Aang stepped forward, preparing to stop this nonsense.

For a second, he thought that he had stepped on something sharp. He then realized that it was a piece of sharp earth that Toph had produced. Having gotten his attention, she slowly shook her head.

Aang hesitated, before quieting. Sokka gave him a quizzical look, but it quickly vanished as he and Suki left.

"Why'd you stop me?" Aang asked, stunned.

"Because," Toph sighed, "He felt…happy. He felt genuinely happy."

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, gently.

"I'm fine," Toph said, holding her head high, "Besides, everything's back to normal."

Author's Note: Yes, we're going to the Northern Water Tribe! Which, can only mean one thing . . . If you remember, several chapters ago, Sokka began to open up about Yue, only for Suki to have a rather unpleasant reaction.

Well, now it's Toph's turn to hear Yue's story! I'm rather proud of the next part, but I'd love to hear your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Here we go! This is, in my opinion, the most crucial chapter of the entire story. I hope that you enjoy reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Chapter Fifteen: The Face of the Moon: Part Two

Toph's confidence lasted all of a week. She curled up beneath the polar-wolf blanket, in her custom-made Water Tribe Parka, which was emerald-green with light yellow trimming. Toph didn't know this, however. All she knew was that it was failing to keep her warm.

She hated the North Pole. She couldn't see anything, and had to have somebody else guide her around the city. Yet, Toph's pride was strong and she refused to be escorted. She felt useless and helpless. Meanwhile, the others were rushing around, attending tedious meetings, leaving Toph behind.

Now, she burrowed beneath a thick blanket, shivering. The GAang was sitting in the main room, passing presents. Toph chuckled, listening as Zuko lightly snored. He and Aang had been up all night, going over legislations. She then forced a smile, as she accepted a box from Katara. Aang had already warned her—it was an expensive, laced, kimono.

"Thanks, Katara," Toph started, but she was drowned out by a choking sound. Sokka and Suki were sitting several feet away. The latter was trying to tie a pendant around Sokka, who squirmed away.

"Come on, Sokka," Suki cooed, "You'll look so handsome."

Toph sighed, irritated, "Is that a necklace or a collar?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suki retorted.

In the corner, Aang cleared his throat.

"It means that he's your boyfriend, not your polar bear dog," Toph said, grumpily.

"Katara, this tea is amazing," Aang spoke up.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara said, "Would anyone like some more?"

"Sure," Toph said, through gritted teeth.

Katara wasn't gone for five seconds, before Suki continued, "I suppose that you know my boyfriend, better than me?"

"Yeah, I do," Toph said, proudly.

"Leave her alone, Toph," Sokka insisted.

Toph blinked, "Hey, I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!" Sokka burst out, "I don't need anyone to help me!"

"Sokka," Aang groaned, leaping up. He pulled the warrior into the next room. Suki went into her own bedroom, leaving Toph to eavesdrop.

"What?" Sokka snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Aang said, quietly.

Sokka's lip trembled, and he slowly began to crack, "Listen, I know that I was raving. I just can't help it. Being here . . . where she . . . everywhere I look, I see her! Everywhere I look, she's there. I loved her, Aang!"

Toph felt her eyes widen. She had never heard Sokka actually say that he loved Suki, before. She felt something catch in her throat, and she silently slipped out of the igloo.

"Here," Aang sighed, crossing to his wardrobe and taking out a box, "This is Toph's present to you."

"Why did you have it?" Sokka asked.

"She asked me to," Aang said, "After all, she wouldn't have known where to hide it. You should open it."

"Not now," Sokka pushed it away, going to leave. Aang airbended the door shut, looking very disappointed.

"Alright," Sokka sighed, grabbing the box and opening it. Two items fell into his hands.

For a moment, he merely stared at them. Then, he whispered, "No way."

He held up his sword and boomerang, inspecting them.

They were perfect.

"I'm not going to tell you to apologize to Toph," Aang said, gently, "But on the other hand, I'm the Avatar and you need to apologize to Toph."

"Right," Sokka sighed.

The two went back into the main room, and were surprised to see that it was empty, aside from the snoozing Zuko.

Aang knocked on Suki's door, "Is Toph in there?"

He knew the answer before Suki shook her head.

"What?" Sokka cried, his demeanor completely changed, "You let her go outside? She can't see! She could get hurt!"

"I'm sorry!" Suki cried, "I completely forgot. Anyway, she can't have gotten very far."

"You're right," Aang nodded, "Come on!"

"No," Sokka said, firmly, "This was my fault. I need to go after her."

Aang hesitated, before finally nodding.

Sokka threw on his parka, venturing out onto the icy streets. He moved swiftly, trying not to panic. He stopped a passerby, and frantically cried, "Have you seen a blind earthbender, about this tall, with a stubborn tone of voice?"

"You can't see a tone of voice," the man squeaked, evidently terrified.

"Then, you're useless!" Sokka screamed, throwing him into the canal. He saw the rippling water and froze, horrifyingly imagining what would happen if Toph were to accidentally fall in. He zoomed away, coming up to the stables. There were animals, inside. Large, menacing, animals that could've trampled Toph, or eaten her! Sokka tried not to hyperventilate, as he frantically raced off. By the time he reached the Artillery, he was a wreck.

"TOPH? WHERE ARE YOU? TOPH!"

He went across a bridge, suddenly stopping. He looked around and closed his eyes, realizing that he had once been here. It was the first time that they shared a kiss . . .

"No," he whispered, suddenly kicking the side of the bridge, "No!"

"Sokka, relax," someone cried. Toph had come up behind him, looking both alarmed and concerned, "What are you doing?"

"Toph!" Sokka cried, joyfully. He hugged her, tightly, "Toph, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought that something happened to you! I would've never lived with myself, if I didn't thank you! I can't thank you, enough!

"What…are…you…talking about?" Toph grunted, pulling away.

"My space-sword! Boomerang! They're back! I don't know how you did it, but they look perfect! Thank you!"

Toph gave him a small smile, "You're welcome."

Sokka returned the smile, "For the record, I thought that the pendant looked like a polar-bear dog collar."

To his surprise, Toph's temper flared, "Then, why didn't you tell Suki that?"

"I didn't want to hurt her," Sokka admitted.

"Right," Toph said, crossly, "You've been the sensitive guy, lately."

Sokka sighed, sadly, "Toph…"

He trailed off, realizing that the city had gone quiet. The snow had thickened around them, to near blinding levels. It was getting denser, by the second. The air was bitter, nipping at their faces. It was a flash blizzard!

"What is it?" Toph asked, "What's wrong?"

"Come on," Sokka said, taking her hand, "We need to find shelter. The Palace is nearby."

He gently pulled her through the streets. They bowed their heads against the harsh wind, as they thundered up the Palace steps. Unfortunately, the door was shut.

"It's locked," Sokka gasped, pounding the knocker.

"Can we make it back to the igloo?" Toph suggested.

Sokka shook his head, but realized that the motion was lost to Toph, "No, it's too far away."

"Well, then we'll find somewhere else," Toph shrugged, "Preferably somewhere warm."

Warm.

That gave Sokka an idea.

A horrible idea.

His hand tightened around hers, as he led her to a small door. He took a deep breath, wrenched it open, and helped her inside.

Toph blinked, feeling the warm heat, "Is this the boiler room?"

"Not quite," Sokka said, grimly.

He then smiled, realizing that she was about to be pleasantly surprised. The two crossed the bridge, and Toph gasped as she felt grass beneath her feet, "No way!"

She kicked off her boots and asked, "How is this possible?"

"Welcome to the Spirit Oasis," Sokka announced. He then gave a start, "Did you close the door?"

"No. Why?"

Sokka crossed the room and tried to open it. It was jammed.

"Who cares?" Toph said, blissfully, "I could stay here, all night. Are these real fish in the pond?"

"DON'T TOUCH THE POND!" Sokka roared, tackling her.

"Nice hustle," Toph grunted, sitting up.

"Sorry," Sokka sighed, sitting as well, "It's just, you shouldn't touch the pond."

"Yeah, I got that," she said, sharply, "Why not?"

"Just don't," Sokka advised. He pulled his knees to his chest, watching the fish swim in the everlasting cycle. He then glanced up at the moon, which was ironically full.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked, vociferously.

"Fine," Sokka said, monotonically.

"We're on the earth," Toph pointed out, "I can feel that you're lying. What's wrong?"

Sokka didn't answer at first, and when he did, he merely said, "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Toph said.

Sokka sighed, once more. He picked at several blades of grass.

"Alright," Toph shrugged, "Well, if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

They sat in silence, for a quarter of an hour. Finally, Sokka quietly said, "Like I said, it's a long story."

"What's it about?" Toph pressed, gently.

By now, it had begun to snow. The flakes melted, in midair.

"Well," Sokka said, choosing his words very carefully, "It's kind of about the moon, and it's kind of about a princess. But mostly, it's about an amazing woman."

He took a deep breath and began to talk, "It was two years ago. We had recently found Aang, and had come to the Northern Water Tribe to train him and Katara. That's when I saw her: Princess Yue. She was the Chief's daughter."

Sokka closed his eyes, reminiscing, "She was smart and wise and . . ."

"Pretty?" Toph guessed, knowing her friend.

"Beautiful," Sokka admitted. Toph chuckled, and he persisted, "The only problem was that she was engaged."

Toph groaned, but allowed him to continue, "Her father asked me to protect her. For at that time, the city was being attacked by a man named Zhao. He gave Zuko a run for his money, on being a crazy, maniacal, firebender. His goal was to break into this place, and kill…"

He gestured to the fish, suddenly becoming quite emotional.

"He wanted to kill a fish?" Toph asked, not understand.

"Those aren't just fish," Sokka corrected, "They're spirits. Hence, the Spirit Oasis."

"Wow," Toph whispered.

Sokka nodded, "One is the Spirit of the Ocean. The other is . . . is the Spirit . . . of the Moon."

He took a deep breath, realizing that it was becoming increasingly difficult to talk, "Zhao actually succeeded in destroying the Spirit of the Moon."

"I remember that day," Toph said, suddenly, "My parents wouldn't let me go outside. They said that something was wrong!"

Sokka nodded, continuing, "When Yue . . . when she was born, she was very sick. Her parents pleaded to the Spirits. That night, the Spirit of the Moon blessed her with life."

He broke off, his voice cracking. He took several deep breaths, and whispered, "So, when the time came, Yue was able to repay the favor."

"No," Toph gasped, "Oh no!"

Sokka buried his face in his hands, "I was supposed to protect her! I tried . . . I tried to grab her hand . . . she . . . I tried . . . She was gone . . . Gone."

Toph's milky eyes brimmed with tears. She slowly reached out and put a hand on his arm, "Sokka, listen to me. Yue was a very brave woman. She did what she had to do, in order to protect the ones that she loved."

"But, I was supposed to protect her!" Sokka cried, "I was supposed to love her!"

"_She_ protected you," Toph pointed out, softly, "She loved you. She's a hero."

Sokka nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed it and held back tears, as he whispered, "Thanks, Toph."

The two hugged, tightly. Sokka gently broke away, saying, "That's why I've been so upset, lately. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Toph said, sincerely, "You don't have to apologize!"

"No, I do," Sokka corrected, "It's just, I can't stop thinking about her. Every step that I take, I do so while making sure that it's not disrespecting her. But, it's so hard! Especially since…"

He looked up suddenly, "Why did you agree to go on a date?"

Toph felt her eyes widen. She swallowed and said, "It doesn't matter, now."

"Of course it matters," Sokka said, shocked, "Why would you think anything different?"

"Because," Toph said, heavily, "It didn't make a difference. I mean, Suki's back."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, slowly, "Are you . . . are you okay with the fact that Suki and I are back together?"

Toph looked thoughtful, "I don't think that it's up to me."

"Then who—?"

Sokka's questioned went unanswered, as the door suddenly flew open. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Suki raced in.

"There you are," Katara sighed, relieved, "We were so worried!"

"I told you that they'd be in here," Aang said, triumphantly.

"Are you okay?" Zuko demanded.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

Toph and Sokka both flushed, stepping an inch away from each other.

"We had to get out of the blizzard," Sokka tried to explain.

"What blizzard?" Katara asked, confused.

Before Sokka could answer, Suki raced forward, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

She shoved past Toph, who was caught off guard. The blind earthbender fell to the ground. She then scrambled to her feet, as both she and Aang shouted, "Suki, NO!"

It was too late.

Suki stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Sokka's.

The air became quite still. Zuko helped Toph up, attentively looking around.

"Look," Katara suddenly cried, pointing to the pond. It was boiling.

Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Suki all staggered backwards, horrified.

"Oh no," Toph whispered. She took the crook of Sokka's arm, gently pulling him away.

The silence was deafening. Then, a sharp crack pierced the air. A stream of water shot out of the pond. It slammed into them, sending them back into the wall. It then swirled around, and aimed towards Suki.

"No!" Sokka cried, wrenching away from Toph and jumping in front of his girlfriend.

The water curled around his leg and suddenly retracted, pulling him towards the pond.

"NO!" Toph shouted, racing forward, "Stop! No, don't—Sokka!"

Everything happened in a flash. Toph grabbed Sokka's arm, using earthbending to cling onto the ground. Katara raced forward, attempting to bend the water. It was unbendable. Meanwhile, Aang had hit his head against the wall, and was now partially unconscious. As a last resort, Katara grabbed Toph, holding her back as Sokka slipped beneath the surface of the water.

"No, NO!" Toph screamed, "NO! SOKKA! SOKKA!"

Zuko grabbed Aang, shaking him, "Aang, wake up! Go into your Avatar State! Do something!"

The Avatar blinked, before gasping. He raced forward, horrified. The pond suddenly lit up, and Toph felt a surge of power. Sokka suddenly appeared, scrambling to the surface.

"Sokka!" Toph and Katara cried, hugging him.

"I'm fine," he croaked, coughing, "Thanks, Aang."

"I didn't do anything," Aang admitted.

Everyone exchanged glances, except for Toph who asked, "Then, who did?"

"I don't…I…" Aang's words suddenly became slurred. The night wasn't over, yet.

"Aang?" Zuko cried, right before the Avatar collapsed. The Firelord caught him, before backing away, shocked.

A small tornado formed around Aang. When it subsided, everyone gasped.

"Yue?" Sokka whispered.

Princess Yue was standing before them, sadly smiling.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down. Then, Toph slowly dropped to her knees, respectfully bowing. Katara and Zuko did the same. Only Suki and Sokka remained standing, the former for no reason, and the latter out of shock. Sokka finally dropped down, and began to promptly bawl.

"_Rise,"_ Yue said, gently.

Zuko and Katara complied, but Sokka remained on the ground, still sobbing. Toph felt tears stream down her own milky face, and she put an arm around him. Yue smiled at the motion, before becoming serous.

Her voice echoed as she spoke, _"Sokka, I don't have much time. Don't cry for me. That's not how I want to remember you."_

"I was supposed to protect you," Sokka wept.

"_I chose this fate,"_ Yue explained.

Sokka merely shook his head, murmuring incoherently.

"_Sokka, you need to let go,"_ Yue urged, _"I will always be a part of you, but you need to move on. This was our fate. We need to accept it and endure."_

"I don't want to forget you," Sokka argued.

Yue gently reached out and placed a translucent hand on Sokka's cheek, _"You need to remember the good moments. Do you remember when you took me for a ride, on Appa? It was the first time that I had ever flown. Now, I fly every day. I am happy. Now, it's your turn to be happy. It's your turn to fly."_

Sokka nodded and whispered, "Okay."

He took a deep breath and, in an entirely different tone, whispered, "Okay."

Toph stood up, giving him a hand. Yue stepped forward, smiling. She gave Sokka a gentle kiss, which he returned.

Yue then took a step back, and looked over at Toph, _"Take care of him."_

Toph's eyes widened, but she smiled and gave a curt nod.

The wind picked up, swirling around the three of them. When it cleared, Aang was back, looking dazed and confused. Katara caught him, looking baffled. In fact, the entire room was silent, as everyone tried to comprehend what just happened.

Toph finally broke the silence by asking, "Did Sokka just kiss Aang?"

() () () () ()

They say that the moon has a face.

Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka always heard legends of the 'man in the moon'. He now knew the truth—the moon was not a man, but a woman.

A beautiful, wise, brave woman.

Sokka leaned against the igloo, staring up at the stars. He smiled, bowing his head. He then took his sword out of its halter. It gleamed in the moonlight. In the reflection of the blade, he could see Toph come up behind him. She couldn't see, but she seemed to sense where he was.

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, as she said, "Some night, huh?"

"Some night," Sokka agreed. And as he stared into the heavens, he could've sworn that the moon winked.

Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? We're taking finals in college, so I might not be able to post for a few days. In the meantime: REVIEW!


End file.
